Worlds Collide
by fanaticwr1t3r
Summary: Somehow, Raven and the other Titans have been turned into real people... and as they try to find their ways about this world they discover... they're characters here. RobxStar and BBxRae
1. Quoth the Raven

**Worlds Collide**

A Teen Titans Fanfic

* * *

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Teen Titans, and the Teen Titans characters are property of DC Comics, are their use in this fan fiction is fan-based only. (You get the point already, don't you?)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Quoth the Raven**

* * *

Suddenly, Raven woke up from a darkness she felt like she was in for hours. She didn't remember what happened, but knew it was bad.

She remembers the Tower had been rocked almost like an Earthquake, and then suddenly, nothing but darkness. She remembered being in her room, a tremor, and then nothing. That was it.

She sat up, and looked around. She was on a large black roof, and had apparently been lying there for hours. She stood up, and looked around. Cramped up houses, billboards, signs, telephone wires everywhere, and a very musty sewer smell. She looked over across a broad river, and saw a ton of high-rises in the distance. She levitated, and floated down to the sidewalk. Immediately, a middle aged couple, one man with short black hair and the woman with long red hair down shoulder-length both immediately froze, and the woman's eyes bugged out.

Raven slowly stepped into the building she was on top of. A bar. A balding over-weight man in a plaid shirt was at the counter, wiping the counters. He looked at her oddly, noticing her age. "If you want a drink here, you're going to need to show an ID." The man said, in a deep scratchy voice. "_Really_… I just came in here to ask directions." Raven muttered, her hood pulled down. "Oh, ok then. Well, if you don't know where you are right now, you're in New Jersey. We get visitors in here all the time that cross the border without even noticing the, eh, _change in scenery_." The man told her, as she shrugged.

"Ok then. Thanks for that." Raven said, and turned around to walk outside. The man then asked her, "Hey, where are you from anyways?" She turned her head, and replied, "California.", and walked out.

She began walking down the side of the building down the sidewalk, and muttered, "Great…" with that same couple still staring at her oddly, "New Jersey. I'm a complete opposite coast from where I should be."

She got out her communicator, and opened it. "Robin!" She shouted, as the screen only showed fizz. Suddenly, someone came up from the side and knocked her against a nearby wall. It was a man with a pistol held close to her side, in a black hoody.

"Give me your money now." he commanded, jabbing the gun into her side, as she glared at him. "Are you sure you want to-" she began, but he said louder, "Give me your god damn money!" His spit landed on her face, and she growled in anger. She cast her hand out at her waist level, and covered the gun in black aura, ripping it from his grip. It then floated, still solid black, and aimed at him head level. He backed 10 feet away once she did this, in shock.

"Get out of here before I decide to pull the _trigger_." Raven muttered icily. He high tailed out of there, down a nearby alley.

That same couple that was there the entire time ran off too the opposite direction, scared by the whole event. She walked by a comic book stand next, and suddenly, a book caught her eye.

"Teen Titans Go #42: Pieces of Me" she thought aloud, glaring wildly at the cover. The cover… was of her, with all of her emotional sides coming out… artwork of that. But nobody other than Beast Boy and Cyborg knew about her emotional sides.

She walked up and grabbed the comic, and opened it. The man attending the stand paid no mind to her reading it, drinking coffee. "So, are you going to pay for that or what?" he asked moments later, as she stared at him from atop the book. "Really, have you even _heard_ of me? I've saved the world, like… three times already." Raven muttered, as the man chuckled. "Are you serious? Listen, just because you're a fan of the Teen Titans comics doesn't make you one of them." He taunted her loudly, as she shrugged.

"So… you think I'm just a fan, hm?" Raven muttered, even more annoyance in her tone. She dropped the book, and stared at the man, who hadn't even seen her entire appearance yet. "Yeah, you're cosplaying, so what?" he replied, as she shook her head in distaste and cast her hand out. He started laughing hysterically, and said, "What are you going to do, use your magic powers against-"

But he stopped mid-sentence, in total shock. Every single magazine, comic book, and paperback novel was floating in front of him, covered in black. "B-b… but you're… you're… you're not supposed to be… _real_!" he managed to say, nearly speechless.

"What? Of course I'm real." She muttered, as bystanders gasped and looked on in amazement. "… But… but you're a comic book character. And a cartoon character! My kids _watch_ your show!" he shouted, as Raven raised an eyebrow, and let the comics drop. "What?" she asked.

"Look, look. Look in that comic book! You're fiction!" he said, handing her the 'Pieces of Me' issue, his hand shaking like crazy. She shook her head, and replied simply, "No. I know I'm real." She then walked off, everyone giving her stares. And she walked past another younger mid-20s couple, they stepped back away from her, staring too.

"Dude, the Teen Titans are never getting a Sixth Season." Suddenly she heard someone say near her, in a conversation with someone else. It was in a nearby arcade shop, and she stepped in. She then walked past a DDR machine. "Why not? They definitely deserve it." The other teenage boy retorted. "The cartoon had a good run, man, why don't you just let it go?" the other said. Then suddenly, they noticed Raven in the corner of their eyes, and slowly turned their head towards her, odd looks on their faces.

"So, I'm a 'cartoon'?" Raven blurted out, as the two guys' eyes flew open in shock. One of their expressions turned to fascination, and he took a step forward. "Raven? Teen Titans?" he said softly, eying her. She raised an eyebrow, and the other guy's mouth gaped. "Try something! Levitate something!" the other said in excitement, as she sighed in exhaustion, and cast her hand out. Suddenly, the entire game room was covered in black, and every single arcade game console began to rise in front of the players. Everyone ran out of the shop, even the young cashier, leaving just Raven and the two guys. She let all the arcade games drop immediately back to the floor.

The two guys had scooted back like crazy away from her, and were backed up all the way to the wall, and were left speechless. A few moments of silence, and Raven broke it, staring at the two of them oddly.

"What? You asked me to."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

They DID ask her to! :P Anyway, this idea has been floating around in my head for quite some time, and I finally got the time to write it! Enjoy and please please please review... :)

* * *


	2. You Got It

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 2: You Got It**

* * *

The two guys had suggested Raven could stay with them if she didn't have a place to sleep, but she quickly refused, and walked off towards the nearby Holland Tunnel.

* * *

"Hello?" that same robber that was trying to rob Raven earlier whispered into his cell phone.

"Yes, sir, what is your emergency?" a lady asked. He was calling 911.

"There's this gothic looking girl out here… she's causing a big mess!" he said quietly, but nearly shouting.

"You mean a Domestic Disturbance?" the lady asked, as he replied, "Yes, yes, that's what it is."

"I'm on Bloomfield Street." He whispered.

"We'll have an officer right out there as soon as we can, just please stay calm and don't get involved. They'll be there in about 20 minutes." The lady said, and went to contact a transponder, as he hung up the phone.

* * *

Only a few minutes later, Raven began scaling the side of the Holland Tunnel to avoid the traffic flooding in from the intersection behind her. Suddenly, the sound of police sirens filled the tunnel, and she turned around to see 4 big black vans with sirens blazing maneuvering through the traffic, coming right for her.

She then levitated, and started floating back away from them down the tunnel, as the vans began to try to swerve to miss traffic that just wouldn't stop.

Then, Raven cast her hand out behind her, picking up car after car and tossing it at them in an attempt to swat them away much like a person with a flyswatter would try to get rid of flies. First a small silver 4-door sedan, then a full-size pick-up truck, and then another beige car, and then a taxicab, all with drivers on board.

After that failed, she cast her hand out to the big black van in front, which had dark tinted glass. Her powers caused the back end of it to spring up, and it did a frontward roll before swerving to the side and slamming bumper first into the side of the tunnel. Another black van behind it swerved but ran over debris, causing it to spin out, leaving 2 black vans in action.

"What do these people want?" Raven thought aloud, and began to float back faster. She then took control of one van's wheels with her powers, making them lock up. The anti-lock brakes in the vans' wheels activated, but to no use. Raven's powers had completely reversed the motion of the tires, causing the black van to back up uncontrollably, causing the fourth the hit it.

Raven took a deep breath in relief, and pulled her hood down.

"Finally, that's over wi-" she began, but suddenly a loud cackling sound, like the sound of fireworks ripped through the air, and she was stunned. She fell face first into the concrete, as an FBI Agent at the entrance of the Tunnel lowered his sniper rifle.

He nodded over to one of his fellow agents, and informed him.

"I hit her in a non-lethal spot."

The agents rushed in, and took the unconscious Raven into custody. She was bleeding from her upper stomach, but they only wrapped a towel around her wound, and took off. One of the vehicles back at the intersection had a driver who was part of the local New York City press, and she called in the story. Press were on scene fast enough to catch a live shot of Raven, sitting up in the seat, KO'd, and bleeding, before the van closed its doors and pulled off down the tunnel.

* * *

"Oh, man… they got her." One of the boys that she had met earlier said to the other one, turning up the volume on their TV.

"The girl was taken into custody, and we only know that she was capable of some very strange stuff…" an older newscaster said, as the two of the guys shook their heads.

"You know how you wanted a Sixth Season, Mark?" one of them said.

"Yeah…" Mark replied, standing behind the couch holding his half-eaten Subway sandwich.

The other shook his head in distaste, grabbing the remote.

"I think you got it." He muttered, and turned off the TV.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but life has put a lot on my plate today, so I didn't have much free time. And plus, I'm sick. A stomach virus. :( ... Oh, and... I'm going to have to go all cliffhanger on you guys(and gals)... to switch over to Starfire's storyline... so get ready :P

* * *


	3. Resemblance

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 3: Resemblance  
**

* * *

Starfire held her head and groaned, a huge pain surging through it. "Ow… my head…" she whined, and then looked up at a bright light near her, squinting at it. It turned out to be a streetlight. Some kind of black soot was covering her arms and legs, and she noticed she was in a pothole. She quickly jumped out of it, and then noticed people watching her. One of them had a handheld video camera, sidestepping and filming. "Where am I?" she shouted, squinting at the crowd.

Suddenly, a single drop of blood rolled down her forehead, and she fell over, passed out. The people surrounded her. The next thing she saw were people standing over her. And then suddenly, the crowd changed in a flash. The people were in different positions now, standing in the same spots, and 2 paramedics were loading her into a cot to load up into the ambulance. Then suddenly, she was in the back of an ambulance, one man in a paramedic uniform with short light brown hair watching over her to make sure she was okay, and a beep was coming from nearby. Her heartbeat.

This was a relatively new experience for her, but she was so exhausted, she couldn't move from whereever she was laying. All she could feel was the paramedic's presence and the motion from the moving vehicle. All she could hear was her own breathing, and that steady beep. "This is scary," she thought. Suddenly, her head pounded with one big pain, and she was out again.

* * *

She saw two flashes of vision. One were they were taking her into the hospital, and then into surgery. Suddenly, she woke up, and gasped a huge huge breath.

"Doctor!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, now sitting up in a hospital bed. Suddenly, a man in a black suit with a short black haircut walked in.

"Are you my doctor?" Starfire asked. The man shook his head, and reached in his front chest pocket, and took out a wallet. He held it out, and the I.D. read 'Federal Bureau of Investigation', and his name read FBI Agent Daniel Miller.

"No, I'm from the FBI. Your doctor is waiting outside… I need to ask you some questions." He said calmly. Whoever this guy is, Starfire was falling for his nice bedside manner. "Ok…" she said softly.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked her in a calm tone, sitting down next to her. "No…" she answered, sadness in her voice. "I do not."

"Ok… you're in San Francisco. Last night they found you near a crater." He explained, now getting more serious, but keeping his calm tone, "Were you _in_ the crater?" She nodded slowly, and he gave a very quick nod, standing up, and putting up his badge.

"Ok, your doctor is coming back in to see if you have amnesia." He told her, and began to walk out the door.

* * *

The doctor walked in shortly after, with a clipboard and a pen. The agent stayed at the doorway, taking a deep breath and going into thought. "Do you remember your name?" the doctor asked almost immediately, getting down to business. "Yes… my name is Starfire." she replied.

The agent suddenly turned and stared at the girl in shock. "Starfire?" the doctor asked peculiarly, and she nodded. "Starfire from the Teen Titans." She replied sternly, almost as if she was taking a test.

The FBI Agent's face got even more bewildered. He had a 14-year-old son that he used to watch the 'Teen Titans' with, and he knew that character. She was his son's favorite when he was 12. "Excuse me, did you just say your name is _Starfire_?" the Agent asked, as she nodded. "Uh… Doctor, can you step back a minute?" he asked the doctor, who was surprised. The Agent had a smart idea of how to figure out if it was just an eerie Resemblance or if this was really a cartoon character brought to life. "To test your energy levels… can you please float?" the Agent asked, as the Doctor looked at him with a very very strange look.

"Float?" he scoffed at the Agent, and then said loudly, "Have you lost your mind?"

Then suddenly, the Agent's eyes widened in shock, as the Doctor continued, "Is this your idea of a practical joke? Because my patient-"

He then stepped over, staring at the agent, and grabbed the plastic going up to the monitoring sensors all over Starfire's body… or so he thought. "- has these all over her. If she could _float_, then I would know by now because these-" he continued to rant, not even looking behind him, but however, pointing to the monitoring system, "- wouldn't have any patient registered on them, because the sensors would of fell off!" "I know." the agent replied, as unknown to the doctor, the monitoring system _had nobody registered on it_.

"What are you looking at?" the doctor asked, and turned around, about to laugh hysterically at the Agent's ridiculousness.

But instead, his eyes bugged out so far that you might think they would explode from the pressure. Starfire was floating upright, and asked the doctor, "So, are my energy levels adequate?" The doctor shouted in panic and ran out of the room, as Starfire let herself drop slowly back down to the bed.

The agent was still in shock, and managed to say, "Y-yes, they're adequate."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm finally feeling a bit better, but I still have a stomach virus...

And on a more story related note... I had the doctor pass out at first, but I decided him freaking out and running out of the room would be more adequate. (Story-related pun intended :P)

Oh, and the ranting doctor idea was from Scrubs (LOL!)

Please review. :)

* * *


	4. A Reality Check

**Worlds Collide**

--

**Chapter 2: A Reality Check  
**

* * *

"I was given orders to return you back to Headquarters… but I'm starting to think they didn't tell me everything like I wanted." FBI Agent Dan Miller told the girl next to him, as they both walked down the hall to exit the hospital.

The girl next to him was about 6 feet tall, with waist-length ruby red hair, and the emerald green eyes to make a jewelry store jealous. Her name was Starfire, and she had somehow ended up in reality. The last thing she remembered was crashing, in what should have been Jump City. But instead, it was a place called 'San Francisco'.

As the two of them went out the doublewide glass doors of the Hospital, they got in the Agent's black full-size van. Starfire got in the passenger seat, and Dan Miller got in the driver seat.

He started up the engine, and began to back up. The radio was on, and a news report caught his attention. He reached over to the radio knobs and buttons, and turned it up. "- a report of a UFO crash in southwest Seattle, as authorities are telling everyone to stay away from the area. The crash is 4 blocks southeast from the Space Needle, and all residents have told us is that the UFO hit the underside of the Space Needle before swirling downwards towards the street."

"Seattle?" Dan Miller thought aloud, and suddenly, a doctor ran out in the middle of entrance and yelled, "Everyone inside, quickly! There's something big on the news!"

He had such urgency in his voice that everyone nearby hurried into the entrance. Starfire and the agent both got out of the van, and hurried back into the hospital. The nurse at the front desk turned up the TV's volume.

"For our live audience watching now, we have a HUGE explosion in downtown Seattle. We have Casey Lyle out near the scene." the newswoman announced, as the screen cut in half showing footage of the scene. A huge purple haze was behind her, and she was holding the microphone.

"Behind me, Carol, Police and full SWAT team vans are moving in on the scene, where just minutes ago a UFO crashed into the street, erupting in huge smoke and some sort of purple haze-" she began, as a News Helicopter flew overhead, and SWAT Teams and police responders moved in slowly, " – and bystanders running away from the crater told me there is something in that hole _alive_."

"Over there! Look!" a younger man yelled close by frantically, pointing into the sky. It turns out it was only a police helicopter, and an older man nearby said nastily, "That's just a helicopter, you idiot."

Suddenly, a SWAT Team man yelled 'Over here!' and waved his arms to signal he found something. Suddenly, he was launched into the air and busted through a shop window on national television. The police and SWAT began firing their weapons into the crater, stepping back more and more.

Suddenly, two purple orbs hit a police officer and a SWAT member in the chest, and the third hit the camera, knocking it off the air.

Around the hospital, gasps and Wows emitted from each and everyone.

"We don't know what's happened… but we are getting mixed reports… that the entire area is fleeing to the West Seattle bridge, as- … we now bring you live video moments ago of an attack on the close by Space Needle.

Suddenly, the video showed a huge purple blast hitting the Space Needle about a fourth up its height, and then another hitting the underside of the very top. The very top of the Space Needle fell off towards the North, and the remainder of the thing fell down southeast towards the innocent bystanders on the street, and a purple blur could be seen flying up from where the crater was and to the south, faster than a fighter jet, right before the Space Needle hit the street.

Dan Miller whispered to Starfire, "We need to get you out of here."

They both hurried out and into the Black Van, and buckled up. He started the engine, and backed out into the parking lot. He then hurried and revved it up, and took off at top speed out into the road.

"Where are we going?" Starfire asked him, but he didn't respond at first because he was too busy trying to take a quick left onto an avenue.

"Somewhere safe." He responded, as they went down the open road, 4 lanes on each side.

Suddenly, Starfire spotted a purple flash headed right towards them in the sky, and she shouted, "Look out!", forcing Dan Miller down below the dash with her.

With a bang, the entire roof of the SUV, windows, and the very top of the seats and the steering wheel were blasted off. People nearby in a parking lot scrambled in their vehicles to get away.

The two slowly rose up, and were met with open air, and a girl, standing about 15 feet away from the smoldered front end. She was a bit taller than Starfire, with long black streaks of hair, and full-body armor that had bullet dents in it, but no wounds. Starfire suddenly gasped, and the Agent looked at the girl in front of them peculiarly. She was smirking, and her eyes suddenly glowed purple. That girl's next words brought the Agent's eyes open in shock, and Starfire's eyes into a glare.

"Miss me, little sister?" the girl snarled.

"Who-" Dan Miller began, and Starfire muttered, "My Sister."

"Blackfire."

The agent's eyes widened, as Starfire said, "Come, we must go."

She grabbed him, and flew off towards a nearby building, zooming over all the people in their motor vehicles that were trying to get away from the parking lot.

"Oh, you're running?" Blackfire shouted, and landing on the roof of a small sedan. The two young adults inside stared bug-eyed at the roof of their car as bookmarks appeared in the metal. They both looked at each other, and bailed out, as Blackfire suddenly lifted their car 20 feet off the cement, and threw it like a boomerang towards the Agent and Starfire. As the agent was about 2 feet from the door, Starfire turned around and held her hands out, and stopped the car before its roof flew sideways into them. She let it drop sideways down to the ground, as it plopped back on all four wheels.

"Aw, disappointing. I would of liked to see a human splattered up against a brick wall." Blackfire taunted, snickering and glaring at the agent. Starfire did a backwards kick the blow the steel door straight off its hinges, as the Agent stared at what she just did in surprise.

As Starfire quickly went in, the agent's face turned serious. He drew his pistol, and fired 3 shots into Blackfire, but they merely bounced off her flexible bulletproof armor. He aimed for the head, but Blackfire dodged it before it exploded into her brain. She shook her finger in a 'No-No' motion, as the FBI Agent then stood and fell back into the warehouse with Starfire.

They both hurried down a short barely lit cement hallway, and proceeded to a staircase to their left.

As Blackfire landed in the doorway, the agent turned around once again, got into a lower position, and fired 4 more shots at the doorway, causing Blackfire to put her back up against the brick wall outside. As the agent took cover behind the corner, Starfire took out another door upstairs. He reloaded his gun, and peeked out. All he saw was Blackfire's hand out from the doorway. Then suddenly, a purple orb flew at him in a flash, and barely missed his right temple. He shouted out in surprise, as Starfire hurried back down and pushed him up the staircase, and shot her own green orb at Blackfire, knocking her down to the floor as she was entering the hall.

"Keep moving!" Starfire shouted, as she followed the FBI Agent upstairs and into a very dark concrete hallway. The FBI Agent suddenly looked frustrated. "Great… this is the headquarters they told me to bring you to! If it wasn't for your 'sister', we would have passed this place."

Suddenly, 4 men in black uniforms came from their left side, all of them holding submachine guns. Starfire immediately took a step back in fighting stance, but Dan Miller held out his FBI badge. "I was told to come here."

"We just had a security breach down there. Anyone else coming up?" a darker skinned male from the group asked, his weapon still at ready.

"Yes, we have someone that is following us here… that can melt the ton of a standard issue FBI van that has bullet proof to nothing." The Agent replied bluntly, as the four men had a moment of surprise. But it was short lived, and they ran the other way down the hall and hurried Starfire and FBI Agent Dan Miller down the same direction.

The man they were just talking to and another of them both stopped behind them, getting ready for the incoming attack. The African-American man shouted, "Take them to the boss, and seal the door so nobody gets in."

One of the two men that were back with the Agent Miller and Starfire nodded and rushed them to a metal door. One of them punched in a codeword, and the door slid open. Starfire and Agent Miller were both hurried inside, and the two agents clicked their weapons, and lined up against the outside of the doorway, as the door slid back.

In front of them was an older man in his 60s, bald, and with a double chin. He was in a black tuxedo with a white undershirt, and was sitting in a wooden chair with red velvet seating, fiddling his fingers. "Agent Daniel Miller, I presume?" the man said, as Dan sat down, and nodded. Starfire, however, staying standing up, not trusting the old man in front of her.

"And you must be _Starfire_" the old man said, and she nodded tensely.

"Wait, so the fact there's a real life cartoon character here in front of us doesn't surprise you?" Dan Miller asked him.

"No. There are alternate realities, of course." The old man replied back.

"Cartoon? What is this of which you speak?" she asked Dan directly, as he realized he should have kept his mouth shut, and the expression on his face confirmed it.

"Don't worry about it." The old man said, smirking. He stood up, and cleared his throat quickly, looking at Starfire. He held out his hand, and said, "My name is Don Van-Buren."

She shook his hand, and replied, "Apparently you already know my name…"

She began going from untrusting to timid, as she finally sat down.

Suddenly, the phone rang, distraction the man's attention. He picked up the phone, and turned around in his chair, holding his hand up in a 'just a minute' motion. He then switched which hand was holding the phone to his ear, and said, "Don Van-Buren here."

He then turned around, and leaned his elbows on the desk, and replied to the caller inquisitively, "_Really?_"

"Yes, but I said bring her in _soundly_, not-" he began, but suddenly something the caller said hit a nerve with him, "- you did WHAT?! You weren't supposed to shoot her! I don't care if it was non-vital! Do you realize how slim the chances of her being co-operative are now? I don't care what the FBI Headquarters on the East Coast told you, you were to bring her in unharmed!"

He then held the phone away from him in surprise, as the caller hung up abruptly.

"Ok… now this may not be the best time… but… it seems we have a problem. The bastards in the HQ for the FBI in Manhattan didn't take me seriously, and wounded… a very important person." He explained, avoiding looking at Starfire for some odd reason. But unfortunately for him, she noticed it. "What are you hiding from me?" she asked very directly.

He changed his look from Agent Miller to Starfire, and his expression sunk to a saddened face. "That person… is Raven."

Agent Miller's eyes widened, and he said a bit loud, "Two cartoon characters come to life??"

He threw his hands up into the air, and shouted, "How much in the dark have you kept me this whole time?"

"Miller, Miller… just calm down. I'll tell you." Mr. Van-Buren told him.

"Tell me what?" Agent Miller said calmer now, and sat down. The old man glanced at Starfire, and back at the Agent. Then he responded.

"Everything."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hi. Well, I finally got myself to write a 2000 word chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Review please, it helps me out a lot to see what people think of it. Thanks. :)

* * *


	5. Everything

**Worlds Collide**

**--**

**Chapter 5: Everything**

* * *

It all started last summer. We found a strange machine in the middle of the desert after Hurricane Dolly in Texas, half buried in the sand. Once we dug it out, tt was 5 feet wide on each side, 1 foot tall, and very advanced. We enabled it, and immediately the sand around it began to blow around without any gusts of wind. Suddenly, a huge destabilization happened. Out of the 6 FBI Agents, only one of them survived. Four of them dissolved instantly… their particles poofing into dust. One of them only dissolved halfway… but still died because the entire left half of him was gone instantly.

The one that survived described seeing it make a huge hole in the clouds. The hole in that level of the atmosphere… was a wormhole. It's barely even visible, and about 12 feet tall, but up higher than the altitude planes fly at.

That wormhole reached the West and East coasts in only a month. Today, it's August 5th. It's now reached all the way to the East Coast of Europe, and the East Coast and inland areas in Africa, and has also covered as far down as southern Brazil in South America. We already saw it cut many major Atlantic Tropical Storms out in the oceans in half, immediately destabilizing them. The only thing good about that is that we're going to have fewer Hurricanes hitting the Eastern Seaboard.

A few days ago, we got a message from a College Professor in San Francisco. He said there is an open and active pathway to another… reality… over San Francisco Bay. We got him the money to shoot a pod up into the sky on Angel Island. It hit a portal, and then he turned the build-in camera on. What it saw… was a giant building in the shape of the Letter 'T'. It was a sunny day, compared to the starry skies that night in San Francisco. Suddenly, an Earthquake shook the test site on Angel Island… and the camera showed it shook that place too. The Professor got a heat signature detection system working inside the pod. He located 5 people's heat signatures inside the tower.

We used a very extensive signal intrusion system to hack into the security cameras inside that place. Then we saw it.

* * *

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked outside her door.

Raven was sitting in the middle of her room, reading a book. "What?" she asked.

"Uh, aren't you going to come open the door?" Beast Boy asked innocently, as Raven sighed. She sat the book down, still open, and went to open the door.

"What?" she asked again, and he shrugged. "Wanna hang out?" Beast Boy asked.

"No." Raven replied simply, and shut her door. She then went back to read her book.

Suddenly, Cyborg came from around the corner, a wide devious grin, and held out his hand. "You owe me five dollars." He told Beast Boy in a low tone of voice, as Beast Boy sighed.

Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire were on the roof, enjoying the sunset together. Robin sighed, and said, "It's sad to see a day go by so fast. If only we could of gotten more done."

"Why do you say that?" Starfire asked curiously, as Robin shrugged slightly.

"Sometimes it's like even 24 hours isn't enough time for life." Robin replied, as Starfire looked back at the sunset. "I think it is if you want it to be." She said, smiling.

Robin smirked, and looked back at the sunset too, not saying anything.

Cyborg, with his 5 dollars he rightfully one… through a bet, was whistling on his way to the T-Car, and noticed a big white spot on the hood. Bird droppings. He gasped in shock, and shouted, "What? No! I just waxed it 10 minutes ago!" Suddenly, a bird dropping landed on his head. He wiped it with his finger, and looked at it. Then he looked up, steaming mad, staring at a pigeon sitting on a steel frame above him. He shouted, "You little!" and began blasting at it with his sonic cannon.

Suddenly, the entire garage shook, and he said, "Uh-oh." He turned around to face the ceiling, thinking the garage was going to fall in. It still didn't, and he scratched his head and mumbled, "Well, I guess not."

He opened the garage door, about to take it for a joyride around the island's dirt roads, and he notices the bay waters at the shore vibrating, immediately making his still-human eye widen.

"Is it shaking, Robin?" Starfire asked Robin in surprise, up on the roof, as Robin stood up quickly.

Starfire immediately floated up, and Robin replied quickly, "I think it is!"

Beast Boy, meanwhile, playing Mega Monkeys for the GameStation3, suddenly had the game freeze up on him, and he said, "Aw man!"

He sat the controller down, and then noticed it still rumbling. He then knelt down and morphed into a dog, and put his dog-ear to the floor. He rose back up and made a shocked dog sound, and morphed back. He then jumped up, and ran straight out of the living room and to Raven's room, shouting, "Earthquake!"

Raven, hearing Beast Boy shouting "Earthquake! Earthquake! Eaaaarthquaaake!" almost endlessly, stood up in surprise. Suddenly, the room began shaking, and dust from the ceiling began falling down around her, the walls about to fold in. She hurried towards the door, but stopped and turned around, as pieces of the ceiling fell to the floor around her. She cast her hand out, and levitated the Book of Azar towards her. It floated into her hand, she grabbed it, and hurried out the door as a slab of the cement ceiling landed on her large bed, breaking the frame and the headboard. As she exited the room, she bumped into Beast Boy, who was running the other way, and dropped her Book.

And Robin and Starfire rushed to the door heading back down into the Tower, a bright white light washed over them, immediately encasing them. On the other side of the light… was nothing.

Next, it hit the other levels, and came from behind Beast Boy in the hallway. All Raven saw was a light encasing behind Beast Boy, enveloping him distorting his shape and outline, and then washing over her… then nothing but darkness.

Cyborg, seeing the light reflecting on the bay waters, hurried into his T-Car. He turned it on in a rush, and zoomed out. As he went from 0 MPH to 45 MPH, behind him he saw the gigantic Teen Titans Tower with a huge white barrier the size of the horizon washing over it, and then suddenly making it disappear. He hit a bump, causing the car to roll sideways into a ditch. He was slung out because he didn't wear his seatbelt. His robotic right leg got pinned under the front end of the T-Car, as it washed down the road, and washed over him and his car.

* * *

We used a special device we made during the Manhattan Project… one that we never used because it could actually mix an Alternate Reality into our own, making the Alternate Reality and this one… the same. That was the worst-case scenario. The best-case scenario was that it could close wormholes or black holes with a certain radioactive pulse emitted in one direction.

We gave the Professor in San Francisco the device, for him to use it if he needed to. And he used it. The worst-case scenario… is the one that happened. And that's why you, Starfire, your friends, and most of the villains you faced are all here now.

* * *

After Mr. Van-Buren's explanation finished, Agent Miller had another question.

"I know I have a kid, so that's how I knew about these… fictional characters brought to life, but how did you know?" he asked the man.

"I have connections to the CIA, your department, and many other government agencies. Your people and many others give me the need-to-know things… so when I need to know it, I do." The old man said, as Agent Miller shook his head.

"I didn't know that included Cartoon Characters 101…" he muttered quietly, as Starfire perked up with a question of her own.

"Where are my other friends? Robin? Beast Boy? Cyborg?" she asked very quickly, as the man interrupted her, "Wait a second. We don't have a location on anyone. It's… also possible… that they don't exist anymore."

He said that last part slowly, almost appearing as he regretted it before it came out. Starfire stood up swiftly, knocking her chair back, and shouted, "WHAT?"

Suddenly, they heard yells and hollering outside, as suddenly the shape of someone's back got imprinted on the indestructible door. They had dented so far in that the entire dent outlined the side of their head. Suddenly, the door began to be pounded on.

"Come out, Little Sister! Don't try to play Hide and Seek with me! It never works!" Blackfire shouted, a loud bang between each sentence.

Both Agent Miller and Starfire stood up, and Mr. Van-Buren held up a loaded revolver gun.

"I'm sorry, Agent Miller." He said, as Daniel Miller turned around, and froze.

"You know too much." The man added, and shot two shots into the Agent. Starfire screamed, as suddenly the banging stopped.

"Little sister?" Blackfire shouted, in a bit of a panic.

"Koriand'r?" she asked again, as silence filled place.

"Don't worry little sister, I'm coming!" Blackfire yelled, beginning to bang even harder, putting a few dents in the door now.

On the other side, however, Starfire was fine. Shocked by Agent Dan Miller being shot and killed beside her, but physically fine. Mr. Van-Buren put away his gun behind her, not even showing any remorse.

He then turned his attention from the now dead Agent Miller and to Blackfire banging recklessly on the door, believing her little sister was shot.

"Not the such villain after all." He said, and chuckled.

Suddenly, Starfire grabbed him, and slammed him to the wall in fury, catching him off Guard.

"I didn't mean anything by it." He whispered, obviously trying to be keen.

She held her arm back, her eyes glowing green, fist very tight, and swung.

_Boom._

**_Headshot._**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Don't mess with Starfire. ;)

RIP Dan Miller... even though you're not real! :P Review please, it'll make me want to update more :)

* * *


	6. Escape

* * *

**Worlds Collide**

--

**Chapter 6: Escape**

* * *

"How's our interrogation going?" one dark-haired Agent asked the other in a dark room, with a one-way window overlooking a basic interrogation room like you might see on a TV show.

"Not so good. She's not talking at all." The man beside him replied. He then turned and pressed a button, turning on the speaker from inside the room.

Sitting there at a steel table, which was bolted to the floor for Interrogator safety reasons, was Raven. She had a bandage on her side, blood still visible. Luckily, they took her to a hospital just in time, or else she would of bled to death. But for a 16-year-old girl who just got shot in the abdomen with a M21 Sniper Rifle, she wasn't showing any signs of exhaustion or pain. Across from the table stood two FBI Agents. One in the background for extra protection, and one posting himself up on the tabletop, interrogating her.

"Listen, we've got 10 FBI Agents all whom sustained very serious injuries. So, believe me, kid. We're _not_ in the mood for this today." The man interrogating her said viciously, leaning in trying to intimidate her. For the first time in 26 minutes, she spoke. "I was in a fine mood actually… until one of you shot me in the gut." She replied icily.

"Not our fault." The man replied with no hesitation.

"Well then _who pulled the trigger_?" Raven replied even icier than before.

"Who MADE us pull the trigger?" the man snapped back, starting to get pissed.

"Well whose trigger finger _was it_?" she snapped back even faster, both of them starting to get in each other's face.

"MATTER OF FACT, IT WAS PRACTICALLY YOURS BECAUSE YOU _FORCED_ US TO." He yelled now, and spit landed on her face. And it hit her last nerve.

Immediately, a squeaking sound could be heard, and the Agent noticed the Table he was leaning on becoming looser. He immediately stopped posting his hands on it, and leaned back. "What is this?" he demanded, as Raven's face began to explode into fury, her eyes having a fierce black glow in their pupils.

The man behind him stood up in reaction, just in case. Then he noticed the legs of the table. The screws bolting them to the floor were coming undone, encased in a black aura. "What the-" he began, then suddenly, the table came up and was encased in that same black aura, and the top of the table suddenly faced the two agents and the one-way window. It was launched at the unsuspecting Interrogator, and it knocked him back through the window, causing the two spectators to dive down to the floor. The extra security jumped sideways out the interrogation room's door, into the hallway. His forehead hit the base of the nearby wall, knocking him unconscious.

Raven slowly walked out of the room, stepping over the Security man. A nearby Agent drew his gun, and said, "Freeze!" His hand was shaking a bit, showing he was new to the job. "I thought the FBI doesn't hire rookies." She replied, a dark smirk. "Stop or I _will shoot_!" he said, taking a step back, and starting to shake.

The other security man behind him suddenly came back to conciousness, and noticed the girl right in front of him. She began to chant, holding her hand out to the young FBI Agent. "Azarath…" she began, as he grabbed the nearby gun of the other Agent, which had been blown out of the room from when the table blew apart the wall. He dusted aside the spare pieces of cement, and grabbed the small pistol.

"… Metrion…" she continued, as he lifted up the gun, and aimed it for the back of her head.

"Zin-"

Bang.

… A loud bang was heard…

And it was the sound…

...

The sound of Robin hitting the Agent on the back of his head with the Staff.

Raven, startled turned, and saw Robin. Robin smirked, and then suddenly looked at the agent behind her. He noticed the young agent had firmed his grip, stop shaking, and had a face that could make him look constipated. Enough experience with the Dark Knight enabled Robin to tell what kind of body language people show when they are about to pull a trigger, especially if they're not good at it.

"Look out!" Robin yelled, and pointed at the Agent.

Raven twirled around quickly, in surprise, as the Agent fired his weapon. She cast her hand up quickly, and caught the bullet in mid-flight with her powers, and turned it to the side, and let it hit the plastered wall beside her.

She then turned her gaze back to the Agent, as he quickly rushed away in fear. "Nice to see you again." Raven said, as Robin nodded. "So, did you find out who were are here yet?" Robin asked, and marched ahead to where the FBI Agent ran off to. "Uh, other than completely unheard-of cartoon characters?" she answered, as she realized something. "And why don't we just use the exit?" she said, pointing over her shoulder to the backdoor Robin just came from. "Because… I have to find out where Starfire is." He replied, and walked on. Raven slightly nodded with no surprise what-so-ever, and stepped around the once-again-KOed Security Man to catch up with Robin.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, for those of you who actually believed that the other characters don't exist… try to remember. Mr. Dan Miller in the Starfire chapters said repeatedly that he didn't think they told him the truth (AKA lied to him), and then the 'Boss' shot Dan Miller in cold-blooded style. Well, please write a review! Oh, and I've already got the next Chapter planned out… expect more character appearances! Seattle, New Jersey, and San Francisco were the first three… but now comes… read next time to find out!

Oh and did you seriously think I would kill off the most awesome character in Teen Titans(Raven)? Come on! :P

Review please... :)

--

* * *


	7. A City of Stone

**Worlds Collide**

_"Reality is only as real as we can make it."_

* * *

**Chapter 7: A City of Stone**

* * *

It's early commute in Detroit. The highways are packed, the skyline foggy, and the sun just rising over the buildings in the distance. Traffic coming into Detroit on the highways is also high too, as people from the surrounding areas come in for work.

"Downtown Detroit" read a green highway sign over the pavement, and showed '1 1/3 Miles'. Suddenly, a loud sonic boom, and a light blue aura covered the sky. Almost like the Aurora Borealis, but different. As soon as it went over the highway, every single car, truck, SUV, and 18 wheeler died. An EMP. As commuters hurried to swerve to the side of the highway and miss other cars, some of the drivers had bumper-to-bumper collisions, or bumper-to-wall even. Everyone got out of the their cars, as the sound of car doors opening and closing fill the airs of the highways of Detroit. Hundreds of people looked around in confusion. One woman closest to the highway sign pointed, "Look!"

Almost everyone looked up into the sky in awe, and those who weren't looking were told to look by someone next to them. The blue aura was cutting through the clouds, clearing them out. Then, suddenly, a little blob fell from them. As it fell, suddenly it grew hugely, nearly 35 stories tall.

The people on the highway's looks turned from awe to fear, as some started running. Suddenly, something rose and stood up halfway concealed by the Detroit sign, The outline of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, the jaw line and teeth making it even more obvious. Fog and unsettled covered the area. "This looks totally unreal." One young man told his friend. "It's like that War of the Worlds scene." Another guy said near them, who was a separate commuter. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" that same man added, as some of the commuters began running to opposite way, having to run around a blue Bus standing among the traffic. Then, it roared, and everyone covered their ears. "Ok, let's go." One of the men told his friend, and they both ran like Hell. "Come on, let's go!" one man told his wife, and they both took off two, leaving only a few people who were left staring at it.

"We're the only ones left… shouldn't we run or something?" one of the last few asked. "Why? It's not doing anything." The guy beside him responded. As they went back and forth, another young man stepped forward, staring wildly at a blue compact car whose front end and front seats were crushed under the T-Rex's feet, and then up at the T-Rex's leg, like he was on to something. He got close enough to name 'Yaris' on the back bumper, the name of the car, and looked up at the T-Rex.

It was green.

* * *

"Come on, why don't you just get a snack? There's no quakes in London." Asked one of two men in a dark room in London. They were assigned to watch Earthquake Activity in London and the surrounding areas. One sat at the monitor's screen, looking at the data. "Because we get paid to watch quakes." He replied simply, and the other man just shrugged. "Alright, _Charles_, I'll be getting a cup o' tea, makin' fun of the Yanks." He replied, and snickered. "Talk like a real Englishman you fat bastard." The other man joked, and they both had a quick chuckle. "Alright, tell me if I need to get under a table!" he said, as 'Charles' replied, "Yeah, alright."

He got a sip of his nearby coffee, and wiped his mouth with his hand. As he was about to sit it down, he noticed. The dark brown coffee was vibrating, as so was the mug it was in.

Then suddenly, he got activity on the screen. Big activity. The Richter scale showed it at 1.3, 1.5, and climbing up so fast it could reach 10 in a minute or two.

"Whoa, is it happening?" the other man asked, rushing in from the other room. "I think so. Sit, sit!" Charles responded, and he took a seat. "Oh God, this is off the charts! We've never had anything like this here! We don't even have a fault in London!" he added. "4.3!" he shouted, and the other man yelled, "Wow, the Bollywood actors sure will like to re-enact this!"

A media helicopter, flying over the Parthenon, a bit higher than Big Ben, flew down towards the river. "There it is." The Helicopter pilot said over the radio. "Start filming!" the newsman told the cameraman. As he squatted and started filming, he got the signal. He was on air with BBC. "As you can see, even in the dark, the entire area is shaking quite badly… you can even see the water vibrating under the bridge." The man reported, as the two men that were tracking its strength turned on the TV in the corner quickly, "Oh, look, there!" he continued, pointing his finger to the Big Ben. People down below the huge clock tower ran to get out of the street as big blocks of stone fell from Big Ben, pelting Europe's small automobiles, leaving huge dents in the roofs.

"It looks like Big Ben is shaking! But… it hasn't been made to withstand this kind of intensity!" As people got out of their cars on the London Bridge, and ran the other direction, one man with a top had and a cane stood frozen staring up high at the main suspension for the bridge. Suddenly, it broke, and stone flew everywhere, as the entire bridge fell to its side, and splashed into the water. "Oh God, there goes the bridge!" the newsman went on. Shortly after, suddenly the clock's face went dark, and a huge circle shape could be seen falling.

The face hit the street, taking off the front half of an automobile. From aerial view, you could see the clock's hands still on "9:13" in the evening.

Suddenly, another awe-filled sight. The column on the corner of the Big Ben began lifting. Yes, lifting. The very bottom of it began floating up to the side, and it looked like a pendulum swinging up to the sky. Suddenly, it appeared to be covered in yellow. Suddenly, bricks and stones from the top of the Parthenon began to lift up too, covered by a yellow aura. Then suddenly, every single rock structure for 30 blocks flew up in a destructive pattern, and one of them hit the Helicopter, blowing it up on impact. The power went out for the two men in the Quake Centre, as all they could see out the window were rocks and ground were the city of London used to be. "My God…" one of them said in shock.

* * *

"We have 2 more occurrences. One in Detroit, one in London. Detroit's electronic communications and all devices were hit by an EMP, and London had a destructive Earthquake before every single rock surface and building in the city limits went up into the air like gravity forgot to clock in for nightshift." An middle-aged man told the General of the United States Army.

"Ok, Tom, thanks for that." The old man said, as rubbed his chin, as Tom left the room.

He asked his political friend directly, "What do you do when everything you know is at an end?" His friend shrugged, and said, "Keep going." The General nodded slowly, and replied, "What if you can't?" Then, he smirked, and answered, "Then you can't."

* * *

In the rubble of London, stood one person among all the dead. "They won't escape me this time." A girl's voice snarled, with a tone of evil and deep vengeance. She curled her first in front of her, and added, "… Never. Again." As the dust fell into her long blonde hair, she began walking towards what was left of London, the only visible signs were the London Eye which was badly damaged, and the shape of the Big Ben, distorted by tons of rocks being taken from it and thrown into the air, and it was also leaning forward towards the street.

"If only they knew anything about me. If they knew who I was…" she began,

"They wouldn't of built a city of stone."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, that took a while to produce... I had to watch a few videos of how English people acted to get that London bit down... Hope you enjoyed, and please review! :)

* * *


	8. Nevermore

* * *

**Worlds Collide**

_"There's no reset button on life."_

_"Nor is there any cancel button."_

* * *

**Chapter 8:** The End is the Beginning of the End

* * *

**Atlanta, GA**

**10:33 AM**

**Cartoon Network HQ**

**Saturday, August 6th, 2005**

"We are here at the Tokyo Dome for the opening pre-season game… the Atlanta Falcons versus the Indianapolis Colts. What do you think of this match-up?" an announcer's voice came out from the television in the Main building. The few announcers up in the box started going on about the match-ups, as the director of the Teen Titans animated show argued with the Cartoon Network supervisor about the show in his office, the blinds shut and the door locked. "You're quitting on us now?" the director said in disbelief, and the supervisor shook his head. "No, we're _not_ quitting on you… we're just cutting you off." He told him, as the man shook his head. "Why would you do that? Teen Titans is one of the most popular shows on your network!"

"Listen, nobody's saying it's not… but the ratings aren't good enough. We have to take off your show." He repeated, as the director grew more annoyed. "The ratings are fine, I saw them myself!". He then calmed down once he noticed the supervisor shake his head in distress and turn around, and said more calm, "What is this _really_ about?"

The supervisor turned around, and looked towards the blinds on the windows, and then looked back at him. "The FBI came here earlier. They want you off the air, and were threatening to shut the whole network down if we didn't comply…" he finally explained, as the director shook his head and chuckled, and whispered, "Oh Jesus… You actually expect me to take you seriously? What are you, some tin-foil-hat guy?".

"I'm not kidding. They told me they're been calling your house too. Hang up calls." The supervisor added, as suddenly the director's hysterical laughing quit, and he looked up and stared at him. "B-but… why would they want my show off the network?" he asked, and the supervisor shook his head. "Now _how_ would I know that?"

* * *

**Manhattan, NY**

**8:02 PM**

**NYPD Police Station**

**Present Day**

"Have you found out anything about how we got here in the first place?" Raven asked Robin, who has his staff drawn and was peeking around a corner. Suddenly, he jumped out and knocked out an approaching policeman that was coming down the hall. Suddenly, a lady down the hall at a receptionist desk screamed, and the nearby middle-aged police officer drew his Tazer and pointed it at Robin, who slowly stepped out into the open and down the hall. He whispered to Raven, who was back behind the corner, "Remember the signal."

The policemen shouted demandingly, "Drop it!", and Robin immediately dropped his staff in response. "Come right here to the doorway, and no sudden movements." He commanded again, and Robin walked slowly up to the doorway.

"Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe, and forget this lost Lenore..." Robin said slowly, as the policemen yelled, "Shut up!"

"Quoth the Raven…" Robin began, and suddenly the woman shrieked, as a stack of papers on the desk near the officer suddenly levitated, covered in black. They then flew over to the officer, brushed his right shoulder, causing him to shout and jump. Then suddenly the Tazer was pulled from his hand by a swoop of black energy, and a giant claw came up from the floor and grabbed him, lifting him off his feet, and slamming him into the nearby wall. He fell down; KO'd, and landed on the waiting chairs nearby. Raven suddenly phased through the nearby wall, and finished in her usual monotone voice, "Nevermore."

The shaky woman that just witnessed all that dove down under the desk as the two Titans walked by, and started saying, "Help me God, Help me God…". She then picked up her pink cell phone, and dialed 911. Suddenly, the white cord phone on the desk began ringing, and she rose up, and stared at the phone. She called herself. She shakily reached her arm up and knocked the phone off the hook. The woman rose up, as Raven had walked out the door, but Robin stood in front of the doorway, looking at her smirking. "Have a nice day, ma'am." He said, and walked out the door, leaving her staring in shock.

As they walked out and hit the sidewalk, suddenly a bunch of FBI Vans swarmed the location. Tons of men armed with machine guns and submachine guns got out quickly, and aimed them at the two. One of them shouted, "You've already been shot once, girl! Don't make me do it twice!" The same one that shot Raven before in the stomach.

"Are you the bastard that shot me in the stomach?" she yelled at him, and Robin whispered, "Don't."

She took a step forward, and they all clicked their guns, causing her to pause. "Hmm, so, I guess that means if I take one more step, you'll shoot, right?" she replied coolly, as the entire cavalry of men stood and looked at her, some of them nervous.

"Ah well." She added, and took another step. They all discharged their guns, but they didn't hit her. Suddenly, all the bullets got caught by her energies and flew every which way, causing them to take cover. She then turned towards the man who shot her before, and began floating towards him. All the agents opened fire nonstop, some of them falling back behind the vans or diving into them to avoid being hit by the stray bullets bouncing off the girl. Robin dove behind a nearby parked police cruiser, and yelled, "Stop! Don't shoot!" But nobody was listening. Suddenly, a parked unmarked police car to the left of Raven rose up from her black energies, and the back end tipped up. "This is for shooting me!" Raven yelled with fury, as the car flew towards him. The man shouted out in fear, dove into the van, and discharged his gun and the unmarked cop car, as if that would do anything to stop it. The unmarked car hit the side of the van, mashing the roof of the car inward. The unmarked Crown Victoria bounced off; the hood smashed in, and landed face-down on the road, bumping the back bumper of a nearby van. Raven then used her energies to pop the roof back up into shape as if it were just a dented water bottle. The lines of cracked black paint on the roof was all that remained of the huge dent, and the agent was still inside, shaking, nervous, but alive.

"Never. Shoot. Me. Again. … Or else you won't be alive next time."

She looked back at the crowd behind her. Robin was standing up from behind the cop car, and the other agents were staring at her in shock, bug eyed. "What?" she asked, but they still stared. But then she noticed, they were all looking over her. She then turned around as a loud blaring sound rung out, like a lawnmower only 30 times louder. They covered their ears, including Raven, as a military helicopter leaned forward, about to try to chop them up. Raven noticed something about it though, as the blades chopped and tossed a nearby parked minivan to her left. It was glowing red.

From inside the empty cockpit, the megaphone turned on, and a robotic voice rung out from outside the chopper.

"_Overload slice Titan_!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Another underused villian in Fics... Overload! Plasmus and Cinderblock are used alot... but what about poor Overload? :( ... Oh wait, all 3 of them are lame xD

Review please... just cuz it makes me feel good :O


	9. Heroes

**Worlds Collide**

"Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one." – **Albert Einstein**

_September 24th. The day the Teen Titans became real for an unknown reason. First Raven ended up on a rooftop in New Jersey, and she found herself fighting an ever-persistent FBI. _

_Starfire crashed in San Francisco finding herself being interrogated by an FBI Agent in a hospital, being rushed away out of town with the Agent before her sister stopped them and got them corralled into the FBI HQ. _

_Blackfire crashed in Seattle, toppled the Space Needle in retaliation of the moving-in police force, and then took off to find her sister._

_Beast Boy found himself falling from the clouds into the outer skirts of Detroit after an EMP hit the area, and turned into a T-Rex, landing in the middle of halted freeway traffic._

_Terra found herself in London, and decided to destroy it while she felt like it._

… _And somehow, Robin had found Raven and Overload, controlling a military helicopter, had found them on the streets of New York and proceeded to lean forward to try to slice up Robin and Raven._

… _But there was a catch. There's __**always**__ a catch.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 9:** Heroes

* * *

"Everyone, step back!" Raven yelled, as the whirling winds stirring up by the helicopter's blades blew her cape and her hair around. The agents backed up, and the nearby Agent who had shot her in the stomach before jumped from the backseat and ran off about 30 or so yards away with the rest of the group, watching. Raven then cast her hands out, lifted up the last FBI Van, and threw it at the Helicopter. The Van, surprisingly, only got throwing around in a circle before bouncing back out and flying into the nearby police parking lot, the back bumper flying off and zooming past Raven's right shoulder, causing her to flinch to the left. "Robin, I could use some help over here!" she shouted, as she backed up and threw the 2nd-to-last Van at the helicopter, as it hit and got thrown sideways into alley on her right.

Suddenly, a big blur of red came from over Raven's left shoulder, reached out, and grabbed the Helicopter Blade, stopping it cold, and causing the Helicopter that Overload was controlling to spin in recoil, tearing off the tail end and then wrecking into the road.

Raven turned around in shock, as Robin's left arm was the big red thing that extended. Then suddenly his entire body morphed into a familiar person.

Madame Rouge.

Raven shouted to the group of FBI Agents down the road, "Run! _Now_!"

They all ran around the street corner down the block, and snickered. "Silly girl. Do you think Robin would know a poem like '_Quoth the Raven'_?" she taunted, as Raven growled. "I don't know what you did with Robin, but you're going down."

"Actually… You're the one going down, child." Rouge replied.

* * *

Blackfire had busted down that near-indestructible door, and ran in fearing for the worst. Fearing that someone shot her younger sister. Apparently, there was still a part of Blackfire that still wanted to look after 'Little Sister'. Instead of a dead Starfire, she found the dead Agent Dan Miller… the man that got caught up in more than he knew, and tried to run from the FBI after he felt in his gut that they were going to do something bad Starfire… it's sad how the good ones fall first… usually. She also found Starfire panting, and the bald man who shot the Agent Miller KO'd up against the wall.

"Thank X'Hal you're okay." Blackfire said, and hugged her little sister close. Starfire blinked in shock, and stepped back. "Where are we? Where is the Earth I knew?" she asked, as Blackfire shrugged. "I don't know that… but I know where Robin is."

Starfire gasped, and replied, "Please take me to him!"

The two walked out, as Blackfire explained, "Well… he's in a place called Washington DC. Ever heard of it? It's the center of the most powerful nation in the world. They're keeping him near big huge white building with a large dome-shaped top. It's called the Capitol Building."

She nodded in understanding, and they walked past all the KO'd army men, as Starfire looked back at one of them, who was laying face-down, their army machine gun bent in half, its bullets littering the floor. They then took a left and walked down the Staircase and down into the dimly lit hall where Dan Miller got in a firefight with a then-vengeful Blackfire. Holes were still in the walls and cement floor from where Starfire and Blackfire exchanged Starbolt shots. They stepped outside, and Blackfire pushed away the remains of the car she threw at Agent Miller as him and Starfire fell back into the dimly lit hallway earlier.

Blackfire then smirked at her sister, and then said to her, "Follow the leader, little sis."

She then blasted off into the sky, as Starfire stared up, and then followed closely behind.

About 10 minutes later, they flew down from the clouds, and Blackfire stopped in mid-air, as Starfire halted nearby. "Is this it?" Starfire shouted so that her sister could hear her over the howling winds of the higher elevations.

"It sure is! You see that building over there? That's the Lincoln Memorial! They're keeping him inside there! I'm going to go check for something else!" Blackfire shouted, and then flew towards the Capitol Building, grinning mischievously.

Starfire landed back at the Lincoln Memorial, causing nearby tourists to gasp in shock, staring at her.

She then casually walked up to the building's base, and looked around it for an entrance. "Are you looking for a door or something?" a young man asked her curiously, and she nodded.

"Well, sorry… I mean, if you're an alien or something… it's not a building. You just walk up here and stare at this guy, Abe Lincoln." He stuttered, and then backed up as she stepped forward, looking up at the sky. Suddenly, a big purple flash came from near where her sister Blackfire was. Blackfire was charging a huge purple ball the size of the Capitol Building. Starfire gasped, and then yelled at all the nearby bystanders, "Quickly, into that White House!", pointing in the distance. Ironically, she meant it as a 'white' house, as in, the color white. She didn't know that was actually its name. But the tourists still understood, and rushed around the pool of water. Starfire quickly went to the few people who were staring, standing still, in shock, telling them to get to safety now, and their lives depended on it. A secret service agent outside the White House guarding the gate radioed in to his other pals around the White House after seeing the huge purple ball and seeing the people rushing inside, "Allow all these people into the White House! All of them! We need to get everyone inside _now!_"

As the last few of the hundreds of tourists rounding the fountain and hurried into the White House, Starfire stared at the nearby fountain, as the water in it evaporated. Then, nearby, the fall-colored Trees wilted instantly. She then noticed the grass around her boots. It was dying. She then hurried and floated up over the trees and buildings, and noticed her sister, extending her arms over her head. "Sister, stop!" Starfire yelled at the top of her lungs, but to no avail.

Blackfire threw down the huge ball, as it landed on Capitol Hill, erupting in a giant purple explosion. Several miles away, a silver 4-door sedan driving on the road, pulled to a stop as the road rocked from the explosion. The driver got out, dressed in an office suit and tie, and turned around in shock, as leaves from the nearby trees displaced from the huge explosion blew by his silver car. Suddenly, a loud bang, and a huge white brick landed on his hood. He twirled around quickly in response, and the brick was so steaming hot that the dented hood was steaming.

Suddenly, another brick landed near him, and then a few more. Then he stared in fear as he noticed the sky above him, filled with debris, all falling back down to Earth. He scrambled back into his car, and put the pedal to the metal, both pistons working overtime. He sped up, trying to outrun the huge rocks. He then picked up his cell phone from the middle console, and dialed someone he knew that lived in downtown Arlington, calmly, despite the fact that he was trying to outrun a sky full of debris in a silver four-door silver sedan that had a transmission that was bad already. He got his friend's voicemail, and quickly checked his wristwatch, "Hey, its 10:24 in the morning, and after this explosion… I'm trying to get away. If I get away, I'll be by your place in an hour. If I don't… then now you know why." He said, and then suddenly, a huge white brick the twice the size of his trunk hit the backside of his car, launching the front end up off the road. As it rocked back down, the car tilting, and began rolling to its left, ultimately ending up on its roof, on the side of the road.

Meanwhile, after Starfire got everyone inside, she ran back out the entrance, only to be have to block a 40 pound white stone with her elbows, knocking her back about a foot. She then regained her ground, and noticed a huge piece of debris moving slower than everything else. She then recalled what it was when she first saw the skyline. The huge pointy statue known as the Washington Monument. It had a car pinned underneath it between the ground and itself, and was sliding towards the White House Entrance. Starfire, knowing that it was going to hit the White House entrance and probably end up going through the entire building with the velocity it had, flew up, and held out her arms. Her hands impacted the tumbling Monument, stopping it cold, as other debris flew by.

Across the river, The Pentagon's parking lot was being showered by debris as well, as officials were already in the process of determining what kind of explosion it was, reviewing traffic cams on the freeways just to see the spread of the debris and all sorts of other things, in an attempt to determine what kind of explosion it could have been.

As the dust settled, the local News Helicopter for the local channel 5 new-station, which was already out in the field recording something else nearby, spotted the first signs of Capitol Hill.

Amazingly, as the dust settled, the only damage really done to the capitol building was that the big dome roof was half-gone, and the white lining around the entire building was ripped off. There were large chunks of white blown off the sides of the buildings, and one of the huge pillars from somewhere around the building was lying on the front steps, but the structure itself had not collapsed.

Nearby in Arlington, the son of the Contractor who helped build the Capitol Building was sitting down watching the TV telecast smirked as he saw the main building was still intact. "_Way to go_, _dad_." He mumbled, and took another sip of his Mountain Dew, and tossed it in the trash.

As some of the people in the White House took their first glimpses outside, they were in shock. All of the buildings in the area had sustained damages, or lost a pillar or two… but the only building that didn't survive was the Washington Monument, which Starfire was holding up with her hands before it impaled the White House.

Starfire turned it around and let it fall on the now-ruined fountain, and then flew up to try to get a good view of the capitol. She then hurried to the ground around the capitol, and found her sister laying there, out of energy, surrounded by men with guns.

"Who are you?" Blackfire spat, heaving huge breaths of air and coughing.

"… We can't tell you that." The man said, and then dragged her off to a car. "Little sister, come help!" Blackfire yelled, and snickered. Starfire gasped as the men turned and saw her, and aimed their guns at her. Just as they said 'Freeze' she blasted up into the sky, leaving a trail of unsettled dust were she just took off, going so high up that she wasn't visible anymore. "Free-… whoa." One of them said. "Well, so much for freeze." The lead one mumbled, and turned around.

"Get her in the car."

* * *

There was Robin, lying on the wet rocky ground. He woke up as lightning struck in the distance, took a breath, and stood up, looking around. Lightning flashed, as he looked up and saw a mountain with giant carved faces on it. Mount Rushmore.

He squinted, tried to see it better. But his intentions were cut short with the sound of metal footsteps near him.

He quickly turned to face the nearby pathway, and around the corner of a tourist map came Slade. "Welcome to the Real World, Robin. Would you like a tour?" Slade said, his double-staff in hand, tightly gripped. Robin raised and extended his own, as he demanded to know, "What did you do?"

"Welcome to the world without superheroes, Robin. _This_ is their idea of heroes. Big political icons carved into giant mountains. But that's all true heroes are anyway. Just faces carved into a mountain waiting to fall apart. Right?" He asked mockingly, as Robin gritted his teeth, "… You can't stop me now."

"I've stopped you before, Slade. And I'll do it again." Robin muttered.

They raised their arms, and began having that seemingly traditional fight. Block, block, kick that one dodges, Slade overpowers Robin, and then Robin bounces back with a vengeance and his own combo. Then the process repeats. But Slade was doing better than usual, and after backing Robin up several feet, kicked him in the stomach, sending him off the edge of a cliff. Slade, grinning, walked over to the edge of the cliff expecting to see Robin's defeated wet body. Instead, water was sloshed up at him, blasting him back. Once Slade was done getting hammered by the stream of water, he looked down. Robin had thrown an explosive into a nearby geyser, causing it to erupt, and now he was nowhere to be seen.

"He's lucky this time… but he won't be the next." Slade muttered, and turned around to face Mount Rushmore. He held up a remote control with a long antenna and a big red button, which he had his thumb on. He cackled, as the lightning flashed, lighting up the statues. On the faces of each of the four Great American Presidents was a big 'S', filled with explosives. He clicked the button, and walked off down the path he came from casually, and the entire ground shook, but he paid no mind. The sounds of rocks falling came from Mount Rushmore's direction, but all he did was just hum... humming the Star-Spangled Banner.

"Oh… _say can you see_…" he whispered, as the faces of the Presidents hit the ground in pieces, "By the _dawn's early light_… Kekeke…"


	10. The Collision

**Worlds Collide**

"They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself." –** Andy Warhol**

_Why were the Teen Titans suddenly real? It didn't make sense. Neither did the fact that villains that were defeated were also becoming real. It's like the 6th Season of Teen Titans had come… but not in the way we expected. The places that were mostly affected by these events were Seattle, Washington DC, London, Detroit, and Mount Rushmore. But they were only the first. But, for now… let's backtrack… to how this all began.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 10**: The Collision

* * *

Rural Texas, July 14th, 1996

"Hey, Pa, wait up!" shouted a young boy about the age of 9, on a ranch in Rural Texas. The young boy, and his mother and father lived in a 2-story farmhouse on their 29-acre field, and his father was loading some heavy tools into the back of his Ford pickup truck, and it was late at night.

"Yeah?" his father asked, opening the door to his truck. "Can I come fix the tractor with you?" the young boy asked, and his father shook the door. "No, son, it's leaking diesel. Diesel is very… dangerous. Like, if you inhale it, you get big huge knots of your forehead and all over your arms… like the size of an egg." He told him, as the young boy had a face of disgust. "Ok, nevermind." He said, and his father chuckled. "Well, be back in a little bit," his father said, as his mother opened the front door and shouted, "Come get supper while your dad fixes the tractor!" Their son answered "Ok," and ran up to the porch and into the house. His father made sure that they were out of sight, and picked up the tools out of his back truck… and tossed the heavy pack of them on the ground beside him, unsettling dirt around it. He then got in and closed the truck door, and backed out, and headed down the field, between the rows of corn. There was his tractor, halfway up the dirt path, as his truck's headlights shone on the rear. He got out of his truck, and leaned down to check the object that had hit his tractor, bending the exhaust pipe because of the velocity and weight of the object. "This ain't no space debris." He whispered, as there sat a small cube. It had the letters 'DC-78570' on it, and was glowing a bright white. The man then noticed a weird thing, as the wind started gusting a bit. The corn-stocks right next to the cube… were moving the complete opposite way the wind was. Suddenly, his truck cut off, leaving him only moonlight to see. He went 'Oh darn' and walked back around to try to turn on the truck. It didn't crank, and he then popped the hood to look, as a built-in light he put on the hood turned on, and he sighed in relief that he had installed it there. But then, he noticed what was happening. Gasoline was being sucked from the carburetor… back into the gas tank. The entire engine was moving backwards.

He stepped back in surprise, not knowing what could be happened, and his worn shoe bumped into the cube. Suddenly, all the corn rows began bending inward, as wind rushed inward towards the cube and spiraled towards it. As the winds began picking up in speed very quickly, and he realized this was getting bad. He jumped into his truck, and started trying to crank it. Then, he told himself aloud, "Gah, don't pull a Hollywood, just run!" He then jumped back out of the truck and ran, but stopped about 20 yards away, as he spotted it. His tractor beginning to be drug towards the cube. A small tractor was being blown backwards, and it was an awe-filled sight. The hood on his truck snapped shut by the force, and it back sliding on the sand. Suddenly, a bright light shone from the cube, and the man turned around, shielding his eyes from the blinding light. His truck finally became enough of an obstacle to block the light for now, as he turned around. But suddenly, the wind gusted his way forcefully, and his truck began to slide the other way. Towards him. He gasped, "Oh no, Oh no," and began running the opposite way again, as fast as he could. Then, the wind forced even more, and his truck began sliding. 10 MPH, getting faster. Suddenly, it reversed again, back towards the cube, with gusts that picked up the truck itself, and blew the man back towards the truck too. He yelled out, just before his truck hit his tractor, and his back hit his tailgate, and he slid down, resting his bottom on the truck, trying to catch his breathe. Suddenly, he noticed a solid black object flying towards him. The roof of his old-aged barn… as if it couldn't get any worse. He jumped up into the back of his truck, and the tin barn roof got without 2 feet of him as he did this, but before it could smack him… the wind reversed again, sending him flying backwards and tumbling on his side down the dirt road. His truck suddenly lifted from its front end, and his barn roof flew up again. The tailgate of his truck hit the dirt road, and then did a back flip. He shouted out, as… it the roof of his truck… landed on him.

The government later came and cleaned up the scene, and found the cube. After scientists found it… they couldn't make up what it was… but unknown to them until nearly a decade later… it was an Atom Smasher, like the one developed in Switzerland. And that unfortunate Texas man who activated it… activated a series of invisible wormholes… tearing at the atmosphere for a decade… until… it happened. Another alternate reality collided with our own in the fabric of space… which apparently happens a lot… causing us to come up with crazy ideas for fiction and ideas for popular culture. And that reality… was the Reality of the Teen Titans.

The Teen Titans Tower landed directly over a wormhole to our world… and they got sucked into it… but somehow… that one wormhole was the size of the United States. Raven, for example, fell out and landed on a rooftop in New Jersey, landing hard enough to knock her out for a while. Robin landed near Mount Rushmore. Starfire landed in San Francisco. Beast Boy landed in Detroit. But, unknown to them… the Villains got together once more after hearing word the Teen Titans Tower had fallen into a giant wormhole to possibly another world… and got together to take a dive into the other world, planning to hunt down the Titans in it. Slade landed on the other side of Mount Rushmore, Blackfire landed in Seattle, Madame Rouge landed in New York City… and then… the other wormhole responsible for the Evil Terra… was in fact from another reality where she never turned good, and Raven stopped the Volcano instead, turning Terra into an evil loner.

Where the box that landed in Texas came from? We may never know… but it was definitely responsible… for this.


	11. Lost Control

**Worlds Collide**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 11: **Lost Control

* * *

After a long and hard fight on the streets of lower Manhattan, Raven was on her knees, on the losing end of the fight. Madame Rouge could reform after every attack, so all of it was useless. Madame Rouge stood over her, smirking, as Raven stared at her with anger.

"You're lucky the others aren't here." Raven muttered icily, and Rouge cackled. She then took out an emblem with an S on it. Slade's S. She then replied, "No, Dear… you are.", and then stuck it to Raven's chest.

She gasped, and stood up in shock, trying to pull it off.

"By the way… we already gave Blackfire one of these…" Rouge said, as Raven continued to try to get it off, "and she lost control. Have fun, child."

Madame Rouge then grabbed a nearby parked car, and got in, as Raven fell backwards onto her back, suddenly feeling very unnerved. Rouge took her finger, and slid it into the form of the car's key, and started it. She then raced off towards the Holland Tunnel, to get out of the city... before it happened.

---

"Okay, we're right over Manhattan." An astronaut with a Russian-sounding accent told his fellow American astronaut, "Come take a look at your beautiful country"

The American astronaut then floated over to the window, and stared out it, the fact he was home-sick written all over his face. "Have you heard from your children?" the Russian asked him, and he replied, "No, I haven't."

"I bet they're having fun in that city, ey?" the Russian continued, and he smirked. "Not in that city… not at their age." The American replied, and the Russian went "Oh ho, I see how that is now. All beer no playgrounds…"

"You obviously haven't been to New York." The American Astronaut said.

"I'm afraid not, my friend. I don't have time on my schedule for your ole American Traditions."

---

Raven cast her hand out, lying back on the street, shakily, and closing her eyes as the ground shook beneath her. Out floated her communicator from the Police's building, floating a few feet off the ground. The water mains underneath the sidewalks began to rupture, water spewing out into the air above the road, as nearby construction equipment fell over. She grabbed the communicator once it got close, and dialed a number, whispering, "Come on, come on."

The message "Not Available" popped up on the screen, and she threw it, and shouted, "Damn it!"

She then looked at her hands, so shaky, and clasped her face. "Keep it together… keep it together…" she mumbled, as windows on a nearby high-rise suddenly shattered and flew outward towards the road… and suddenly, the entire apartment began shaking violently, the sound of it vibrating producing an eerie shaking noise. "No…" she gasped, as the corner of the Apartment gave way, and that entire corner and the 19 floors above and below it fell down to the street. As the dust passed over her from the collapsed part of that building, she screamed out, "NO!", and suddenly… She lost control.

---

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." A man told his associate on the phone, in a dark coat and matching pants, walking down Times Square, through the bunches of people. Suddenly, as he hung up, a load vibrating sound filled the air, and every single person on the road stopped and held their ears, as it finally ended. One by one, the neon signs above their heads went cold. Then, a cracking sound. Everyone turned almost in symphony towards where it came from, as a giant crack formed in the wall behind the giant Coca-Cola Neon sign in the middle of the square. Suddenly, the giant bottle sign fell downwards, as people rushed out of the way. Then it abruptly stopped… and everyone nearby that was running slowly turned around, but others kept running. Everyone stared flabbergasted, some tapping others and going "Look at that…" The Coca Cola sign had frozen still. "Maybe it hung." A middle-aged man told his buddy in the midst of the crowd, as that one man that was talking on the phone earlier sidestepped his way through the crowd. Suddenly, men and women gasped as the entire Coca Cola icon was covered in black, and began to float up. Then suddenly, nearby cars and traffic began lifting off their wheels, even a bus. Some of the passengers and drivers dove out of their cars as they got about a foot off the ground, and others stared in confusion, as the city suddenly seemed to float down in their view.

Bystanders pointed in awe at the cars suddenly floating up, as one Black dirty van that was floating up clipped a power line, sending sparks everywhere, as people near the area cleared out, running around benches, trash cans, and news-stands to get away. More and more people cleared out, running every which way. One of the buses hit one of the very high neon signs on one of the buildings, and a piece of it fell down. A person under it yelled out, as he was crushed by the piece. Now, everyone began running, as debris that the floating vehicles were knocking loose fell down to Earth.

Suddenly, all the Neon signs in the area were covered in black, and shred into pieces, every one of them floating upwards. Then, the cars themselves were covered in black, and then came the buildings. Building after building started getting covered, and then broke apart. Walls, roofs, apartments, homes, businesses, windows, doors, and everything.

--

As Raven lost control further, she reached over to her communicator she threw down just before, struggling to maintain a grip… and called Beast Boy. Suddenly, it picked up… and there he was.

"Raven? I don't know where I am… a sign I read says Detroit…" Beast Boy began, but Raven cut him off on the video feed. "Beast Boy… I need you… to get to New York… as fast as you can. Something's happened to me… a-and if you don't get here… I-I may die. Okay?"

He stared in shock, and replied in all seriousness, "I'm on my way." And then turned off the video feed. He then turned into the pterodactyl, and flew east as fast as he could.

--

Raven threw down he communicator, as she closed her eyes, trying to look at the destruction she may be causing all around the city. Then, she gasped, stopped, and her eyes flew open. Whatever she saw, she didn't like it.

She then had a large piece of glass fly over to her, and grasped it tightly. "Please get here soon…" she whispered, as pieces of debris began floating up around her.

--

20 minutes later, Beast Boy finally got to New York. But something didn't feel right. As soon as he got out of the cloud layers, he spotted large amounts of soot, dust, and debris… falling down to Earth. He hurried and landed right at the spot the communicator showed Raven needed help, to find a thick fog of dirt and unsettled asphalt. Then, his leg clipped something. Something that felt too heavy to be debris. He looked down, and jumped back in shock.

Raven.

And she wasn't moving. He kneeled down, and turned her over on her back. Then he saw it.

The S Symbol, firm on her heart. She had pierced it with a piece of glass. He smirked, thinking it was a good idea… then he pulled it out. It wasn't just a small piece of glass… it was the size of a ruler… and the end that was in her… was covered with blood. His eyes widened as he stared at the blood, as he realized what that meant.

"No, Raven…" he gasped, as then threw it aside. He then attempted CPR… knowing it didn't heal a heart wound, but in desperation. He pumped his hands on her chest, and then leaned in, and put his lips to hers. He was just about to breath out… and suddenly, she woke up, eyes wide open. He jumped up in shock, and said, "Raven?!"

She jumped up, looked around, and said, "We have to go. Now. Before the FBI comes back."

"Go where?" Beast Boy asked loudly, as Raven walked past him, not even stopping to thank him for the CPR. "New Jersey. That's where she went, so that's we were go."

Beast Boy cut in front of her, and said, "Let's rest first Raven. We both need it."

She sighed, and nodded. "Alright."

"So… where can we go?" Beast Boy asked, and she smirked a bit. "Oh, just to some fans." She replied, and they both took off.

--

There came some shallow knocking late at night, at the door of the two guys that were in that Arcade, in New Jersey… the ones that saw Raven's powers up-close and offered her a stay at their place. Not only was their place a place to stay, but it was also in New Jersey, so they weren't too far behind Madame Rouge, and away from New York for now.

One of them jumped up, as his buddy lying on the coach with a half-empty moaned. The one that jumped up said, "I'll get it Mark. Keep your drunken self on the coach."

His buddy Mark replied, his speech obviously slurred, "I'm not drunk!", and took another sip.

The other one, whose name was Charles, unlock the door, and opened it.

"Hi." Raven said quickly in her usual monotone voice, as both her and Beast Boy pushed past him without much of a greeting.

"What, we got visitors?" Mark asked loudly, not able to see them from his position on the couch, and Raven mumbled, "Yeah, just your average cartoon characters."

Beast Boy stared at her in confusion, and she whispered to him, "I'll tell you later," as Mark sprung up in shock.

"Beast Boy too? This just gets better and better!" Mark said drunkenly, pointing, and his buddy Charles rushed them into a back room, and whispered, "He's sort of drunk, so just make yourselves comfortable in this room."

As he shut the door to the room, his buddy stopped acting drunk. "Ok, I was faking." He admitted, as Charles chuckled.

"So… who did you support? BB and Terra, or BB and Raven?" Mark asked, as Charles replied, "BB and Raven. Why?"

"Well, just don't try to interrupt them… you may actually be interrupting a BB-Rae moment." He whispered, as Charles smirked. "I doubt they'd actually have one tonight. I mean, this isn't fan-fiction or something. The old movie flick cliché of two lovers mixing feelings and having moments in a bedroom is in fan-fiction, not in real life." He said, as Mark shook his head.

"That's in a lot of fan-fiction… But so are the two people in that room." Mark replied, and pointed to the closed door.

---

The room had a double-sized bed for two, with a plaid quilt for covers, a soft mattress, and a wooden frame, a window covered with curtains, a small closet closest to the door, and enough room to just walk on all three sides, but that's about it.

Beast Boy surveyed the closet, which had two baskets full of clothes at the bottom, with toys, sports things, pictures and junk littered around them, and all shirts hanging on the rack. There were two cardboard boxes cut in half, housing books and other documents on the very top shelf.

Raven just stared at the bed, and muttered, "As if I wasn't enough of a nervous wreck to begin with."

Beast Boy then hopped up from the closet, and went, 'Aha!'. He found a long piece of wood under some of the junk, which was sturdy enough to get the damaged Slade Emblem off Raven's chest. He got close, jammed it in under the symbol, and pulled, yanking it off.

Raven then had a brief moment of eye contact, and walked over to the bed, to make her comfortable, as the sun sat on this very long day. Beast Boy then got on his side, and they fell asleep as the sun went down, facing away from each other.

They were still both awake at 1 in the morning, however, and Beast Boy muttered… "Raven?"

"What?" she responded?

"When I did CPR on you… and you had been stabbed in the heart… why did it work?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe it just did." Raven replied, as Beast Boy felt skeptical.

"What if I hadn't of done the mouth part? What if that was it?" he thought to himself.

Then he came to a realization. "What if it was that she thought I was kissing her?" he thought, but he actually whispered it too. Raven heard it, but just barely, and whispered.

"I'm not Terra, Beast Boy."

Then they both fell silent.

---


	12. Reach for your Faith

**Worlds Collide**

**---  
**

**Chapter 12**: Reach for your Faith

* * *

It's early morning in the New Jersey home of Charles and Mark.

Mark is watching the early news on an old rugged couch, and Charles is getting on his coat, about to go out to the store.

This morning was anything BUT normal for them? Why? Two cartoon characters brought to life, Raven and Beast Boy, were still sleeping in the other room.

"Hey, come look at this." Mark whispered to his buddy, and motioned for him to come near. Mark turned up the volume on the TV just barely, as Charles walked over. On the News was a live helicopter shot of the wrecked downtown Manhattan. "Well, now we know why they suddenly decided to come here." Charles whispered, and headed out the door, leaving Mark on the couch, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Charles got in his old dark turquoise 4-door car, a 1990s model, and took off to the store, which was a BP gas station nearby. He parked, and walked in to the store.

Nearby, unknown to him was a man with dark sunglasses and a radio in hand in a black luxury sedan parked across the street. The FBI had seen the tapes from the Arcade, but Charles and Mark, who Raven was talking to, were off-camera… that is, until they walked out, and they got a facial recognition program to match one of them to Mark.

"I've got him going into a BP store here on 26th street." He spoke into the radio, and a voice on the other end said, "Ok, move on him."

The FBI officer nodded, cranked his car out of Park, and drove off into the BP parking lot.

Mark walked out of the BP gas station store with bag and keys in hand. "Are you Charles Bradshaw, roommate of Marcus Keller?" the FBI agent asked, approaching from the side.

"Uh, no, I'm… Chad Daniels. Who are you?" Mark asked, as the FBI agent smirked. "Not funny, kid," he said, and shook his head.

"Uh, that's my name. Look, You must have me mistaken for somebody else, now I need to get home to my family." Charles insisted, as the FBI Agent looked beaten. He walked off and got in his car, and drove off steadily back to his house… knowing that they were in trouble. He watched in the rearview mirror as the FBI Agent radioed in, and then jumped back into his black car and headed back the other way, away from him.

As he got home, he hurried up to the steps, and went inside. He got in, and his buddy Mark, Raven, and Beast Boy were all up in the living room, the Morning News on in the TV in the background. "We have to get you out of here now." Mark told them in all seriousness, and Charles replied, "What? What's wrong?"

"The FBI knows you're here. They almost caught me at the store." Mark said to Raven and Beast Boy, as his friend Charles let a breath out and went "_Shit…"_

"Alright, thanks for the safe-house. Now it's time to go." Raven replied sternly, and her and Beast Boy made their way out of the door.

"You know they're going to come kicking our door in any minute, right?" Mark told him, remote to the TV in hand, and Charles nodded. He then took out a bottle of beer, and tossed it to his friend, and then got out his own.

"Let's enjoy a drink before they do it." Charles replied, and they both smirked. They popped their bottle-caps, and suddenly came a rapping on the door. "FBI, open up!" Someone yelled, and they held their bottles up and Charles said, "To being loyal fans of the Teen Titans."

Mark chuckled, and they clanked their bottles together, in a toast, and replied, "I'll drink to that."

They both took a big drink, as the several FBI Agents busted down the door, and flooded the room to arrest them. As they were wrestled to the ground face-down, Charles yelled out, "Yeah, I can just see it on the TV now… Charley and Marcus, saving the Teen Titans!"

"Shut up!" yelled one of the people that stormed the room, and Mark replied, "I wonder if we'll get our own episode!"

* * *

Charles Bradshaw and Marcus Keller had both been stockpiled into an armored van, and were cuffed heading on their way to where-ever they were taking them. Across from them sat a mid-30s man with a black cap and a bulletproof vest, with a SAW in his hands. The two noticed how he had a SAW, and how it seemed a little overpowered just for keeping both of them captive. "Hey, you know we don't have superpowers or anything, right?" Mark asked, as the agent just turned his head and talked into a microphone, "How many miles until the next checkpoint?" he asked the person on the other end, ignoring the two of them, as Mark and Charles exchanged glances.

"Alright." The man across them replied, as the van hit a shallow bump in the road and the man faced them again. "You're allowed to speak and move around until the checkpoint, but if you try anything you'll both be arriving at the checkpoint in body-bags, understood?" he told them sternly, and they both nodded. He unlatched their cuffs, and then latched the side that had come off their wrist to a metal pole nearby. He then looked back at them, and said, "Now to answer your question."

"I know you don't have superpowers, but the fact that one of the ones that do could pick this van up off the road and rip the back doors off with their bare hands is why I have this machine gun, understand?" he explained, and they both nodded in agreement.

"So, is superman real too or something?" Mark asked, and the man chuckled under his breath and replied, "I hope not."

Unknown to them was that a hummingbird was flying right behind them between them and another white Silverado truck… a green hummingbird. And also unknown to the van was that Raven had gotten on top of the van and was using her powers to hold on to the roof.

"So, you said these things were from some TV Show named 'Teen Titans' when we raided your house, right?" the man said, and Marcus smirked and replied, "Yeah, when you raided our house."

But, both Raven and Beast Boy were unaware… that the driver of the White Silverado was actually an agent. He hadn't actually noticed them both… until the van took a left on an intersection and the streetlight shone on Raven just long enough for her blue cloak to be the dead giveaway. The agent in the truck radioed in, in a hurry, "Guys, you have something on the roof of the van!"

After the driver got the call, he swerved and hit the brakes hard, causing the two guys to recoil back towards the back of the van, and the man with the SAW to lurch forward into the wall separating the driver and the back.

Raven shouted, "Beast Boy, now!", and suddenly Beast Boy morphed into a giant green Rhino, his front horn impaling the still-moving Silverado through the grill and up into the engine. The driver of it stared in shock and the horn hit the back of the radio console, sprouting from the digital screen. As the truck lifted up off its wheels, the driver dove out, submachine-gun in hand. Beast Boy, seeing this out of the corner of his eye, morphed into a fly and dodged all the shots, letting them hit the background buildings and the back-end of the armored van.

The driver jumped out as Raven landed right beside him, and he jumped with pistol in hand. She grabbed his arm and leaned sideways as he shot out, as nearby the truck driver ran out of ammo in the clip, and began to reload. Then, Beast Boy turned into a tiger, and roared and pounced forward, clawing the man in the arm causing him to fall back in pain.

Raven then, growling, twisted the van drivers' arm back towards the hood, and he shouted as his elbow got close to breaking, "Ok, ok, I'll drop it!"

Raven then stopped applying pressure, and he dropped his gun on the ground. Raven then tossed the gun down a nearby open sewer vent to make sure he didn't try anything. Then both Raven and Beast Boy walked around to the back end, and Raven nodded to Beast Boy, and stepped back. Beast Boy then turned into a gorilla, and ripped off the doors. Unexpectedly, the agent with the machine gun was crouching there waiting for him, and fired, causing Beast Boy to recoil back into the damaged front end of the Silverado truck. Raven yelled out, "No!" as the agent jumped out pointing the gun at her. Suddenly, it got ripped out of his arms by her powers, as her eyes filled with rage. He got picked up, and then flown very forcefully about 10 feet in the air, and rolled across the now-cleared road with arms and legs flailing. He got conscious enough to notice a flying object up above him. The Silverado truck had been tossed into the air by Raven, and was coming down at him, its left side tilting down as gravity took hold of it. He yelled out as it landed on him, and spare parts of the truck showered across the paved road. Raven, not even taking a moment to look at what she just did, rushed over to Beast Boy, who had morphed back into human form. He was shot in the right and left sides of his chest, and once in the lower abdomen.

Charles and Mark watched the entire showing from the back of the van, and stared at the two of them. "Live, man, live…" Charles muttered, as Mark shook his head in a bit more shock than dis-ease.

Raven used her energies to pull the bullets out of her downed friend… or maybe more… and then cast her hands out hoping for him to live. Trying to heal his extensive wounds.

"Oh my God." Mark said, and then turned to Charles. "I've still got my cell phone! And it has a video feature!"

"You're really sickening for caring about that right now…" Charles said at first, and then stared at his friend's pocket, thoughtfully. He then tapped Mark on the shoulder and asked…

"Can you reach it?"


	13. The Final Chapter

**Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 13**: Titans, Regroup

* * *

**The Final Chapter**

**-Author's Notice-:**

_This chapter is about 7,000 characters long... just a heads up._

**

* * *

**

"Hey, man, what's your favorite Pokemon?" a short-haired teenage guy asked his roommate.

They were in south Seattle, in an apartment to be exact.

"Uh… Charizard I guess." His roommate asked, ruffling his short blonde hair, and then blurted out…

"I've got one for you… Who's your favorite Teen Titans character?"

The other shook his head in distaste, and replied, "You know I don't like that show, Chris."

"Why not?" Chris replied, as his roommate shrugged and said, "It's just too anime-ish."

"Oh come on, you watch Naruto! Teen Titans isn't as anime-ish as that is." Chris replied in a tone of ridicule, as his roommate just smirked.

"Alright, well, I guess it was that dark girl."

Chris laughed out loud, and said, "So you've really been just saying that this entire time?"

"No, I watched a bit of the first and second seasons, man. After that one blonde chick betrayed them all, I sort of lost interest."

Chris nodded, as suddenly the power blinked. "Man, ever since the Space Needle toppled, it's been blinking all the time." Chris's roommate said, as Chris shrugged.

"Well, you know, if it fell the other way and crushed us, at least we'd be near a hospital." Chris joked, as suddenly the power shut off completely, "Oh well, how about we go for a ride in that Mustang of yours, Nick-o?"

"As long as you don't call me Nick-o." Nick replied, walked past, grabbing the keys, and motioning him to come along. Chris didn't wait, as they went down a steady staircase and out the back door into a small parking lot. Nick used his keys to unlock his car, as they both got in. "By the way…" Nick began, and pointed to the title on the headrest of the seats, Chris grabbed his seatbelt buckle, "… It's a GT500, not a Mustang."

As they both buckled in, Nick revved up the engine. "A Mustang doesn't sound like this baby." Nick bragged, as Chris smirked.

"_Just drive_." Chris replied, and Nick hit the gas, as they sped out of the parking lot and into the open road. There was way less traffic since the Space Needle toppled, as machinery worked to get debris off the skinny Seattle street behind them.

"By the way, that 'dark girl' is called Raven." Chris brought up, as Nick nodded, as their started cruising, the hospital entrance to the right in front of them.

"So, do you really think the thing that hit the Needle was a meteor?" Nick began, as suddenly a 'poof' sound came from in front of them. "I don't-" Chris began, as Nick looked back ahead and spotted something that made his eyes bug out and him hit the breaks. Two people suddenly in the middle of the road, in front of the hospital, one hunching over the other. The GT500 they were driving was speeding too much to stop with the breaks alone, as suddenly the collided with a _very_ solid object that stopped their car immediately, causing the front bumper to crush inward and the car to lift off its rear tires before plopping bad to the ground. As a black wall receded back into the ground in front of them, both teens were dazed. Chris opened his eyes first, and blinked, seeing the gray-skinned girl with violet hair, and the green-skinned boy lying down beside her.

Chris rubbed his eyes in shock, and shouted, "Dude!" to his roommate at the wheel, who was still dazed, moaning. "Dude, dark girl dead ahead!"

"Did we hit her?" his friend Nick said softly, peering at Chris, not even paying attention ahead.

Chris got out, and replied, "Not by a long-shot."

Chris circled around Raven and Beast Boy, staring trying to get a better look at Raven's face. As Raven turned back to Beast Boy directly, and Chris got a direct line of sight at both their faces, he gasped. "Live, damn it…" Raven muttered, as she put her hand on his chest and began to heal.

"Are you…?" Chris began, eyes wide, as Raven glared up and gave him a really vicious glare, sending the message 'Not another word.'

Chris got what the stare meant, but his focus was on the red charka on her forehead. "Just like in the cartoon…" Chris whispered in awe, as Raven picked up Beast Boy with her arms, and carried him towards the hospital in a rush. "Out of my way!" Raven snarled at Chris, using her energy to push him to the side. Chris gasped, and went, "Whoa. Nick, you're never going to believe what I just saw."

"Dude, I don't care if it's a unicorn, can you just help get me out of this thing?" Nick moaned.

Chris, not paying much attention, a tone of bewilderment and kid-like imagination still in his voice, replied "No, it's not a unicorn… it's better."

"Dude, I don't care if it's Superman! Get me out of my seatbelt real quick so I can see if I hit anything… or… er… What I hit!" Nick shouted, as Chris rolled his eyes and came to help his roommate out of the car.

"Somebody help him…" Raven replied, exhausted, as the nurse gasped at the sight of the blooded boy lying just past the entrance doors.

"SOMEBODY? We have a boy with multiple gunshot wounds at the front desk!" she shouted, as several doctors nearby rushed to the aid of them, and one nearby doctor grabbed a vacant stretcher nearby as they lifted him on to it. "We need him in surgery, ASAP!" one doctor shouted, as Raven kept pace with the moving stretcher.

A few nurses were also close by, as the stretcher burst through the Operating Room doors, as a nurse halted at the door to try to tell Raven to stay out, but before she could even open her mouth, Raven rushed in.

One of the Doctors got in front of her and said calmly, "You need to let us do our job."

"But I need to be with him!" Raven replied in a panic, as a nearby nurse told her calmly, "You need to come with me. He'll be fine."

Raven, a painstaking look of worry written on her face, backed off as the nurse guided her back down the hall, and the doctor turned back around to help, as the double doors shut.

"So, are you his girlfriend?" the nurse asked, trying to keep her calm, as Raven shook her head. "Just a friend…"

"So, friends for how long?" the nurse asked calmly, as Raven sighed. "A couple of years."

"You seemed more than friends right then." The nurse told her, as Raven looked surprised. "How?"

"Just a friend wouldn't want to be with him that badly…" The nurse told her, smiling, as Raven looked away.

"You know, he's going to be fine. Our hospital is one of the best when it comes to dealing with gunshot wounds." The nurse coaxed her once more, as Raven seemed less worried.

"I just… he's…" Raven began, and then choked up.

The nurse put her arm around Raven's shoulder in support, as Raven started sobbing.

Good thing the nurse didn't know she just wrapped her arm around a half-demon girl from another reality.

"So… do you love him?" the nurse asked softly, as Raven paused for a brief moment. The answer to that question, the pause felt like a few hours for her. The decision of how to answer. What to answer like. What path it might take her down…

And then she answered, as Beast Boy was being operated on, semi-conscious. He wondered what Raven was saying about him, so he turned his eardrum into a wolf ear to hear it.

He heard the question, and then came the answer.

"Yes, I do…" Raven whispered, as suddenly the nurses noticed Beast Boy's heart rate speed up just a bit.

"Is it speeding up?" The Doctor asked, as a nurse shook her head. "Nothing to be worried about, too little of a jump to do anything harmful."

Suddenly, Beast Boy's heart rate started slowing down. And slowing. Then suddenly, he flatlined.

The beep could be heard down the hall, as both the nurse and Raven sitting side-by-side lifted their heads that way, both hearing the noise. "NO!" Raven shouted, in tears, as suddenly the flat lining stopped.

Beast Boy's normal heart-rate resumed, as the doctors went 'Phew' in relief. They continued, as the nurse sighed in relief as well. Raven fell back to the chair, even more exhausted.

"… With how much you care about him, you two would make the perfect couple." The nurse said, smiling, trying to make light of the situation.

"I guess…" Raven whispered, as the nurse smiled a bit wider. "Love like yours isn't common anymore."

Raven smirked, and shut her eyes, almost about to doze off in the early morning. She hadn't slept all night.

"Chris, man, you expect me to believe… that you saw two cartoon characters in front of us." Nick told his friend, as he nodded. They both walked up to the entrance doors, and Chris pointed, saying, "See?"

Nick gaped, and backed away. "Ok, I see, now let's go." He replied, creeped out.

Nick went back towards the street, and shouted, "Chris!", seeing his buddy not moving. Chris snapped out of the stare, and both went on to survey the damage to the GT500.

* * *

"Calling all Titans!" Robin shouted into his communicator, sliding down a hilly slope towards a large city west of Mount Rushmore, named Rapid City. In the Great Plains, it was just turning to dawn. "We need to regroup!" Robin shouted once more, as somewhere over West Virginia, Starfire picked up in mid-air, "Robin, I am here!"

"Ok, have you heard from the others?" Robin asked, as Starfire replied, "No… I have not."

"Ok, I'm going to try to contact the others. Hang on." Robin told her, and then switched over. "Raven?" Robin asked into his communicator, as suddenly Raven's communicator rang… it was still in the middle of the intersection in suburban Philadelphia. The one that they had fought in and that Beast Boy had been wounded in. No response, so Robin tried the next. Beast Boy.

In the middle of surgery, the doctors all heard the beeping coming from Beast Boy's ripped and tattered uniform. One of the nurses shifted through it, and found the yellow communicator. "I'm going to get this to his girlfriend." The nurse said, and walked out of the room, still in a rush. She walked quickly down the hall, and handed Raven the 'phone'. "Here you go, it's your boyfriend's." the nurse said, handing her the phone. The nurse then made way back to the surgery room, and Raven began, "He's not my-…" but then softly stopped, as the nurse entered the surgery room again.

"Two down…" as the lead doctor laid the next one in a metal tray, and they all looked in on the last one still firmly locked in the young changeling's chest. "And now for the tricky one." The doctor added, and they began working on the last one.

Meanwhile, the communicator was still ringing, and Raven picked up. "Now's not a good time." She said monotonically, and hung up immediately as soon as Robin tried to open his mouth on the other end.

"Ok, now Cyborg…" Robin whispered, and it started ringing.

"Man, I thought you'd never call." Cyborg picked up on the other end, as Robin smirked.

"So, where are you?" Robin asked, as Cyborg shrugged.

"Well, wherever I am, I caused an EMP. I think one of the street signs said Detroit, Michigan." Cyborg replied, as Robin took no time to ask another question.

"Have you seen any of the others?" he asked Cyborg, as the cybernetic teen shook his head. "No, I haven't. I do remember seeing something falling a long ways away from me, and then suddenly it got huge. It might have been Beast Boy."

"Alright, keep me posted." Robin told him, and called Starfire back.

"We've got Cyborg and Raven, but still no response from Beast Boy." Robin informed her, as she nodded.

Suddenly, Cyborg called in on the other end. "Hold on, Star." Robin said, and switched calls.

"Hey, I traced Raven's communicator to Philadelphia… but get this…" Cyborg began, as Robin looked at him in peculiarity at the words 'get this', "I traced Beast Boy's built-in alert device, and then Raven's too… they're both at the same place, and the same building."

"Where?" Robin asked.

"Seattle, Washington… in a Hospital." Cyborg replied, as Robin looked surprised.

"And if Raven has Beast Boy's communicator… that means…" Robin muttered, and then looked back directly at the screen. "Cyborg, everyone regroup at that Hospital. Beast Boy might be hurt."

Cyborg nodded, as Robin switched back to Starfire. "Star, can you go pick up Cyborg in Detroit?"

"Certainly" she replied, as then dove down. Robin looked a bit surprised, and asked, "You knew where that was?"

She nodded, and replied, "I found this very nice Global Positioning System in a vacant car. It works well for travel."

Robin raised his eyebrow, and was about to ask where she got it… but that didn't matter.

"Eep!" she went, as Robin asked quickly, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, Robin. Cyborg shot off a flare and it surprised me." Starfire replied, and flew down to get him.

Robin scratched his head and the feed no longer showed Starfire, but Cyborg's leg and the ground. Somehow, Starfire was acting differently. He just couldn't put a spot on it.

"Got him?" Robin asked, as Starfire nodded, carrying Cyborg in mid-air. "Yes, where are you, Robin?"

"Rapid City." Robin responded, as Starfire pulled out a GPS, holding Cyborg with one arm now, and typed it in.

She nodded, as flew off that way.

Robin disconnected the feed, and looked around in the sky.

Suddenly, he noticed something odd. There was a wavy pattern in the sky, barely visible. Wavy like the waviness from scorching hot roads in the summer.

Starfire only took 5 minutes to get to him, as suddenly he found himself being swooped up out of nowhere by her, and back up into the air.

"What?!" Robin asked in total shock, as Cyborg had his cannon primed and pointed it behind them. "Hang on!" Cyborg shouted, as an Air Force Jet suddenly came from the clouds behind them, giving chase.

"I've got a lock." The pilot told someone over his headset.

"Alright, I'm flying in the other way. Don't be late on the turn." Another pilot with a deeper sounding voice told him.

Cyborg suddenly fired his sonic cannon for the fourteenth time, finally hitting the jet causing major damage to the right wing of it.

"I've taken damage to my right side, I've got to eject." The pilot said, and ejected out of the cockpit, the damaged jet nose-diving into the ground after Cyborg hit it with his sonic cannon in the top, lurching it down.

"Fox-42 to Nellis, we have _another_ fighter down. Request immediate backup 5 miles Southeast of Rapid City, over." The pilot requested, as they picked up on the other end.

"Sorry, Fox-42. We don't have anything to give you, over."

"Roger that…" the pilot replied, and paused for a brief moment. "Nellis, I can't take these things on by myself. Request permission to return to base, over."

"Permission granted, Fox-42. Come on home. We'll let the other bases take this one." The man on the other end said, as the pilot pitched left and headed back.

Once the three Titans got away from the jets, they turned north back to towards Seattle.

* * *

"We have two of them in the hospital here. Should we send in the cavalry?" a policeman said, peeking around the corner of the entrance to the hospital.

"No, it won't be that simple. Now… listen carefully…" the man on the other end of the radio began.

Inside, sat Raven, asleep on the bench. The nurse had to go, unfortunately, to aid in another surgery.

But now, she came back. "Raechel, was it?" the nurse asked, as suddenly Raven woke up.

"Did he make it?" she asked almost instantly, as the nurse nodded.

"You can see him now. Follow me." the nurse replied, smiling, and guided her down the hall.

"Wait, stand down." The man on the other end of the radio said, as the policeman looked surprised.

"I just got news from the officials in Philadelphia, they say there's blood on the pavement and it's not one of ours." The agent said, as the policeman asked, "So they didn't kill any agents?"

"No, the man that we thought got crushed under the truck was actually right beside it. He passed out. Another agent has a claw-mark on his arm, but they did that, we believe, to disarm him. The driver just told us that one of them actually was mortally wounded. So, stand down. They're not as big of a threat as we thought."

The policeman shrugged, and walked back to his cruiser, replying, "Ok, got it."

"B-Beast Boy…?" Raven said, as Beast Boy lay there in the bed, still weak from the surgery.

"Hey Rae…" he said hoarsely, as she teared up a bit.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, as Raven shook her head, and sniffed.

"Nothing, nothing… so… Robin called… I guess they're here too." She managed to say, as Beast Boy smiled.

"That's good…" he replied.

A moment of silence, and Raven was still trying to contain her sobbing. Beast Boy was just staring at her there. He took her hand, and held it. Once he did that, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

* * *

"Hey, um, we're here to see Rae." Robin told the lady at the counter.

"Oh, Rachel? Yes, she's in there with her boyfriend." The nurse replied, as Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire's eyes popped out.

"Did you say… boyfriend?" Robin asked, in surprise, as the lady nodded.

"Well, she keeps on denying it, but it's really not that hard to figure out." The nurse told them, and pointed down the hall, "Room 106."

Robin nodded and they began to walk.

"Oh, and what's with the costumes?" the nurse asked curiously at the counter, as Robin turned around slowly.

"We were in the middle of role-playing." Robin said, as Starfire gave him a confused look.

"Oh, and I'm required to ask… how are you related to them?" the nurse asked, and Robin took the question once again.

"I'm Rav- I mean, Rae's brother. This is my girlfriend, and this is my girlfriend's friend." Robin answered, pointing to himself, Starfire, and then Cyborg.

"Alright, go on and see them." The nurse said, and sat back down at the counter, as they walked towards room 106.

They reached the outside and peered in through the window in the door.

"Raven… is there something you want to tell me?" Beast Boy asked, as Raven wiped her eyes.

"I… y-yes…" she went on, as Beast Boy waited.

Cyborg and Robin exchanged glances, as Starfire asked, "Why is she so… jittery?"

Cyborg shrugged, and Robin just looked on.

"I… I…" Raven began, and then suddenly took a deep breath. "I… L… L…"

Beast Boy looked a tiny bit confused, and asked, "You… L… Lwhat?"

"I…" Raven tried again, but stopped. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to calm herself.

"Raven… you can tell me anything, you know that, right?" Beast Boy told her softly, as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I…" she began, and then shut her eyes again.

"I love you, Beast Boy."

Starfire squealed outside the doorway, Robin's eyes widened, and Cyborg's look went blank and his eye twitched, as if his brain was trying to compute what just happened.

"R-Really?" Beast Boy asked in surprise, as Raven nodded very very slowly.

"Y-yes…"

"Like… LOVE… love?" Beast Boy continued, as Raven looked away.

"I… I want to… know… do you… love me too?" Raven asked, as Beast Boy looked beyond shocked.

"Uh… Raven… it's just… this is all… happened so fast." Beast Boy managed to say, as she stood up, shakily.

"I knew I wasn't good enough for you…" she said hoarsely, as Beast Boy went, "No…"

She opened a portal behind and flew through it, as Beast Boy shouted, "Raven, wait!"

* * *

Beast Boy, looking very upset, turned towards the doorway, and his eyes widened, seeing the other three teammates out there. The surprise was short-lived, however, as he turned his head away.

"_Man_, and I thought this stuff only happened in Soap Operas." Cyborg said, his tone still littered with surprise and disbelief.

"Do you think they will be ok?" Starfire asked Robin, and Robin nodded.

"I hope so, Star."

* * *

Back in New Jersey, the two 'fans' had been released, and were back in their household.

"Ok, video uploaded to YouTube." Mark said, drinking a beer.

"Good, now let's wait a while and see how popular it gets," Charles said, as they turned on the TV and tuned into the New York News.

"And workers are still working to clean up the mess left behind by Friday's strange events. Several are reported missing, and Times Square is filled with debris from neon signs and overhead billboards. Still, though, authorities say despite eyewitness accounts, there was no 'Black Aurora Borealis' hanging overhead causing the damage, and it was just an allusion caused by black ash from the falling debris. Many believe, however, this and the EMP in Detroit could be linked together, and some are even going as far as to say that the meteor that hit on the opposite coast, in Seattle, is somehow linked. But so far, we don't have enough evidence to support any connections at this time."

Mark smirked, and said, "So, what are the chances they'll find evidence it's a cartoon character brought to life?"

Charles smirked too, and replied, "Well, of course not, a Black Aurora Borealis is obviously more believable."

"Pssh" Mark went, and flipped the channels. "And to think, a few days ago I read an article on 'Why Alternate Realities don't Exist'."

"Well, they might not exist for long if this keeps up." Charles replied, and drank his own Mountain Dew can, as they began to watch America's Funniest Videos.

"I bet you 10 dollars the next scene is of a dog pawing its owner in the nuts." Mark said, and Charles replied, "Deal."

The next clip was exactly that, and Mark held up his hand for the money.

"You TiVo'd it." Charles said bitterly, as Mark laughed.

"TiVo'd or not, a bet's a bet."

* * *

Los Angeles, California.

Raven had just warped there, standing on Hollywood Avenue. Her usual calm look wasn't there, and eerily replaced by a rage full one.

She cast her hand out, and suddenly the entire block shook, as metal wobbling began to cut through the silent air.

Nearby, the Capitol Records building, suddenly got covered in Raven's black energy. It was lifted up clear off the ground, sever meters off its foundation, and flung sideways into another short high-rise, causing both the crumbled.

Next on Raven's hit list? The stalled traffic to the right of her. Other pedestrians were running for cover while she lifted several calls off their tires. One teen grabbed his camera and started filming, but his buddy quickly convinced him to run instead.

Raven tossed a blue sedan to the wall first, then the truck beside it at the light to the other side, rolling.

She then tossed every last one of them to the side of the road, as suddenly sirens came from the distance. Suddenly, came a horde of police cars, all of them swerving around the corner and stopping in a line.

The policemen and policewoman of the LAPD jumped out, guns raised. "Stop now!" one of them yelled, but Raven didn't even turn around, and kept on tossing cars in blind rage.

Suddenly, she froze stiff, chills running down her back, as the lead policemen fired a shot into the air to try to grab her attention. She got sudden flashbacks of the night before, Beast Boy ripping the doors off, getting splattered by bullets, her running up to him and then taking it all out on the shooter…

Then, she realized what she was doing. Trashing innocent people's cars and tossing aside buildings for something that couldn't be changed.

But then, a big surprise. The LAPD apparently meant business, as the 1 warning shot expired.

The opened fire, bullets flying past her.

In retaliation, she waved her arms, black aura shooting out of them ripping away the policemen's weapons.

She then took off down the road away from them, as the LAPD jumped into their cars and sped off, sirens blazing.

She looked over her shoulder, and spotted the Police Car closest to her, and cast her left arm behind her. Her energies hit the front end of the car, causing the tires to burst and it to do a forward roll. The car landed up side down on the roof of a nearby-parked car, as others zoomed past, still in the chase.

It was clear where she was heading… towards the Hollywood sign.

She cast her hand out again, picking the next police car clear off the road and then tossing it aside. It rolled across a nearby plaza and landed on the outer wall of a fountain. The policeman driving it immediately jumped out, standing with just a few bruises, and watched the other cars zoom past.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, causing part of the road behind her to lift up, instantaneously causing a 4-car pileup on that side. But the other dozen cars swerved around the pileup, giving chase again.

Raven then elevated up above the rooftops, heading straight for the sign. And as soon as she looked down, seeing the police cars navigating the roads behind her, trying to keep up… there came a whooshing sound in the air. She looked back up at her head-level, and saw a LAPD Helicopter about 10 yards away.

The pilot quickly pulled up, and sped up a bit on the throttle… and surprisingly… hit her hard with the nose of his Helicopter. The huge bump rattled her, and she fell back down to the ground.

Quickly, she realized she was falling, and cast her hand up. Suddenly, the Helicopter gained some bottom-weight, as the landing bars on each side suddenly were covered in black with Raven's powers. She stopped falling… using her powers to bridge a rope between her and the helicopter, to keep her there.

The Helicopter pilot hit the throttle to try to keep in the air, with the sudden pulling on each side of the helicopter.

As Raven had her powers let go of the Helicopter, and she levitated once again, suddenly the Helicopter exploded in flame, causing Raven to cover her face with her arms in protection.

The two flaming piecing of the Helicopter flew past her on each side, and she looked down in shock.

As the remains of the helicopter landed in flames, in a small grassy patch near where another police car was turning, suddenly a female laugh sounded from behind her. She turned and her expression went from surprise to hate.

"_You_." Raven muttered bitterly, as the female laughed again.

"Been a bad girl, Raven?" Terra taunted her, floating on a reddish rock, taken from the California soil.

"I see that sacrificing yourself for the entire city didn't change you much." Raven fired back, as Terra scoffed.

"If you didn't notice, Raven, there was a gunner in the back of the helicopter, and he had his scope aimed right for your head. So, I really didn't slam a rock into it _just 'cuz_." Terra replied, as Raven glared.

"Do you really think that changes the fact you tried to drown me in _mud_?" Raven asked bitterly, as Terra blinked. "That wasn't really me, Raven. It was Slade, remember? He was controlling me. Seriously, you don't know how controlling that man is. He does anything to get what he wants."

Raven narrowed her eyes, and replied, "No, I do. After you got turned to _stone_, the world ended, and Slade _helped it happen_. Really, the entire world was turned to stone, and then it got rever-"

But she stopped in mid-sentence, realizing how Terra could actually be alive.

"… So you turned to stone… and Trigon turned everyth… that… means… when I defeated… and you just… then…" Raven thought aloud, and then looked back at Terra.

"Okay, so we're even now." Raven said, and Terra scratched her head, looking at Raven a bit oddly.

"You're really confusing, you know that?" Terra said.

As they continued the mid-air discussion, a SWAT Team had already dispatched, and was setting up on a rooftop to their south.

As Raven asked, a bit bitter again, "Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Terra turned around and spotted the SWAT Team members on the rooftop, their scopes set on Raven.

"Look out!" Terra shouted, jumping off her floating rock, and pushing Raven aside. The SWAT Teams fired, and hit Terra in the back, as she plummeted back down to the ground.

Raven just stared, eyes wide, as Terra hit the ground. She growled, and then cast her hand out below to the SWAT Team, who were trying to re-align their scopes from the recoil they just had. But before they could re-align it, the entire roof shook.

The entire building lifted up off its foundation, and she tossed it sideways. The building crumbled across the 8-lane road, pieces of it spewing across the other dispatched units.

Raven then flew towards the Hollywood sign, and landed right nearby the giant 'H'. She was running out of energy, and focus. Without proper meditation, she could hit her limits way sooner than she thought. And no meditation and no sleep was killing her.

3 or 4 Police Cars zoomed up and parked side-by-side, as the drivers and their passengers all got out, guns raised.

Raven cast her hand out in defense, ready to do anything.

One older-looking policemen stepped forward, and set his gun on the ground, walking around the front-left tire of the car.

"Hey, what are you doing?" his partner asked shakily.

The man stepping forward just simply held his hand out towards his partner with a 'stop' motion, not keeping his eyes off the girl.

"Listen… Raven… there's nowhere left to go. Give up. You don't want this to go on any longer." The man said, trying to negotiate.

"You shouldn't have killed my friend!" Raven shouted, as the policemen in the back clicked their guns and held their grips tighter.

"Well… I'm sorry." The man said, and then smirked, and looked left and right, and then back at Raven.

"Look around. All you have to use are rocks and dirt. We have helicopters…" he began, looking up at an overhead Helicopter.

Raven glared up too very briefly, then back to him.

"… Guns… Swat Teams… and the National Guard is on its way too. There's no point in resisting." The policeman continued, as Raven shook her head.

"Don't say another word, or I'll _kill you_." Raven shouted icily, as the policemen didn't look too threatenned.

"What are you going to use, a rock?" he asked, as Raven smirked.

"No, something bigger." She replied, as suddenly the nearby Hollywood sign began to slowly lift from its place on the hill.

"What, a _big rock_?" he replied once more, as his partner was behind him… knowing this wasn't any good. He pulled the trigger, but it was too late. The two letter O's in the 'WOOD' part of the sign began tumbling down pushed even faster by Raven's powers.

She let her powers leave the giant letters alone now, as gravity did the rest.

As the two O's landed side-by-side, and slanted over the officers, Raven turned around and began to walk. But suddenly, out of exhaustion, lack of meditation, and sleep deprivation… she fell over and passed out.

* * *

Beast Boy had sat up in bed abruptly, causing the nearby nurse to ask 'What is it?'

He had flipped the channels on the hospital-room TV, and there it was. A police-chase, the newsmen in the media helicopter announcing what it was like and whom it was like. And then the National Guard trucks moving in, the LAPD still suffering traumatic losses down below, surrounding someone with a helicopter spotlight shined upon them.

It was Raven, down and out.

* * *

"Alright, forget what I said about them not being a threat." The man talking to the cop in Seattle earlier told the Seattle Police Department leader.

"Send in the cavalry on that hospital. I want those threats neutralized at all costs."

The man on the other end said, "Got it. So… do you want us to bring them in?"

"Yes…"

"In body-bags."

* * *

Mark and Charles in New Jersey had watched some TV Shows, and finally, Charles decided to check the views… and YouTube had removed his video.

Confused, he checked his e-mail, and found e-mail from the CIA. And the head of the CIA signed it.

It read, "Don't upload a video like that again… or we'll have raid your house again."

Charles looked awkwardly over at his friend, and decided to not tell him.

"_They're not around here anymore anyway… so I guess I'll just leave it alone._" Charles thought to himself, then told his friend…

"Hey, Mark, we'll have to just show our friends, bud." He said, as Mark asked almost instantaneously, "Why?"

"YouTube glitches up… well, at least we can show all the other fans we know." Charles replied, as Mark laughed.

"_What_ other fans? Nobody cares anymore, Chris. It's all old news. _This_ is the news people care about right now anyway…" Mark said, as the TV was on Fox News, as they were showing "Newly submitted video" from the night that Blackfire shot down the Space Needle in Seattle.

* * *

Back at the home of those two teens in Seattle who just wrecked their GTO500 before, Chris being the only one who saw Raven in real life for the first time… they turned on the TV as the power came back on… and there was a speech by the President.

"_Many of you may be wondering what's going on out there… all these catastrophic events…"_ he began, as the two teens sat down to watch.

"And I'm here today…"

Suddenly, the nurses in the front of the hospital shouted out in shock as a SWAT Team raided the front entrance, guns loaded and ready. Cyborg turned the corner, and turned to see the swarm of SWAT police, and his eyes bugged out as they sprayed him with bullets, luckily, they only hit his middle chassis, which was bulletproof, and he hurried to take cover behind the corner he had just came out of, and primed his cannon, taking a deep breath.

"…_To give you answers…"_

Cyborg rounded the corner, sonic cannon primed, but they opened fire again, this time, hitting his non-metallic skull, sending him down fast.

"… We have an… declassified experiment now… that myself and… and… many others did not know of…"

Robin shouted to take cover, as they ran in, and Robin brought out his staff, but didn't have enough time… they padded him with bullets in the stomach and heart, sending him down with a cringe. Starfire shouted his name, and came out with her own strike, knocking the man who shot Robin into several others. Beast Boy shouted Starfire's name now, and pointed to the glass windows nearby, as another team sprayed their guns around the room. Starfire then dove and pushed Beast Boy's hospital bed over to save him, causing Beast Boy to land behind it… but she didn't. Beast Boy called out her nickname in distress… but received no answer.

"_That has caused these events… but now, we promise you… it has all been taken care of…"_

Nick decided to flip channels to the local news, as suddenly a breaking news story in Seattle came to rise… a SWAT team had invaded the hospital that they just crashed outside… and the news reported 3 bodies being taken out after the raid, and 1 captured.

Chris, the one teen that had seen Raven before stared in shock, and slowly got up off the couch, mouth gaping.

"What, what is it?" Nick asked, as Chris stared at him, his expression suddenly in huge fear.

"Dude, you're scaring me now. What did you see?" Nick asked, a bit freaked by his buddy's sudden fearful expression.

Chris quickly pointed behind him, as the bodies were seen being taken from the hospital, able to be seen by the camera.

Nick's eyes bugged out after realizing his buddy hadn't been having delusions… that his buddy had actually met the Teen Titans… and then Chris looked back at the TV, and looked back at his friend again…

"They _killed_ the _Teen Titans_…" Chris said, as Nick shook his head.

"They only mentioned 3… Where could the other one be?" Nick asked, as Chris looked back, now confused and shocked.

* * *

"We just killed 3 of your friends, and captured the green one…" the interrogator said now, after getting word from one of his colleagues.

"Ready to play nice now, or do you want to be killed?" the man asked, not knowing what he was really going to get. Suddenly, he backed up in fear, and banged on the one-sided window, as the girl behind him suddenly grew taller, with a hiss.

"THE REAL QUESTION IS…" Raven shouted, her four red eyes coming to view…

"_DO YOU?_"

All that came next was a bunch of screams… and the sound of ripping. The 3 spectators from the other side of the glass… one woman in a black suit and 2 middle-aged men… jumped in shock, and their eyes widened, as a message was written on the see-thru window in blood… backwards so they could read it…

"To be continued."

The man to the very right drew his gun, ran out into the hallway, and aimed his gun… but it was too late, as Raven stepped out, and tossed him down the hall.

She then floated, and faced the two left in the room, her teeth now suddenly razor-sharp and her eyes burning with a red they'd never been before.

"NOW… ROLL CREDITS." She shouted, and lunged at the two in front of her… but she stopped in mid-air… as the man she flung down the hall had quickly gotten up, got to the doorway… and shot her in the back… her eyes turned to normal and she fell face-up, KO'd.

"How many times do we have to shoot this thing? This is the third time tonight." He said, as the woman shook her head and spoke in total shock.

"_I'm starting to just want to let it go_."

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

By the way... there'll be a SEQUEL! :D

Review please ; - )


End file.
